


InkHeartTale (DISCONTINUED)

by Kirbysans (CATIM)



Series: InkHeartTale Series [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, I'm such a softy for bromance, Ink and Error are brothers, Multiple Universes, NONE OF THIS IS CANON, Painfully slow build, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Strange Magic, Violence, a lot of character deaths or characters that are already dead, cursing, everyone has a death flag, flash backs, gore? I guess, two souls in one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATIM/pseuds/Kirbysans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after the beginning of the apocalypse, Undyne and Papyrus of the Royal Guards find a mysterious monster during a search mission who happen to look a lot like Papyrus's lost brother, Sans. The monster calls himself Ink and he just might be the key to stopping this havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is not my first fanfic but I am still a beginner and I plan to make this one long. I call it InkHeartTale because there is going to be a lot of inspiration from Kingdom Hearts with some Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem inspirations as well.
> 
> I do not own Undertale  
> Ink!Sans is own by Comyet  
> Error!Sans is own by LoverOfPiggies
> 
>  
> 
> **Alright take two, lets do this**  
> If you saw my last post then you know I said I wanted to rewrite this. If you didn't then I am sorry if I confused you. Basically, the fanfic is going to be the same. Same plot, same story with the same events that I wrote. I wanted to rewrite it because it had problems and I felt it could be told better.
> 
> Anyway here is take two.
> 
> *Warning* : Ink's backstory in this is not canon at all. Far from canon. Same with Error.

_Hey…kid…can you hear me?_

_I need you to wake up…_

_Come on it’s time to rise and shine…._

_…Ink?_

 

“He’s not moving at all.” shouted the captain of the Royal Guards to her friend and fellow guardsman. She cradles a young monster in her arms, holding him close to her chest plate as they hurry to the nearest safe point.

Her guardsman stayed at most, two feet ahead of her while they ran. This way he would be first to confront potential dangers lurking around them, and if fate so chooses to give them the misfortune, the captain knows to run away with the unconscious monster with or without her guardsman.

They are both aware just how dangerous it is to be outside at night. It’s the time of day those things are most active.

She can hear them right now, their half gurgle shrieks growing louder the more dangerously close they get. She’d wince every time one of them screamed. 

Despite them, the captain and her team would risk their lives for the sake of protecting every human and monster they can still find in there deselect city. Over the years, they have managed to save fifty souls, but never did she imagine they'd find a monster like this one.

His natural appearance struck them immediately by surprise, and old memories she had long locked away, resurfaced.

The captain was quick to notice the change in her guardsman demeanor.

Before they left he talked so confident about finding medicine for the ill, the sole reason they are out of their haven looking through buildings. Now he won’t say a word to her when she tries to speak to him.

Every few seconds she would catch him looking back at the monster in her arms, notable tears pricking the edge of his eyes. She hates seeing him like this, but understands why. She was thinking the same thing.

After several long minutes of running through the open streets of Ebott City, they finally made it back to the safe house.

Ruby Pass hotel, one of the safe spot for rescue souls. It was once one of Ebott’s smaller hotels, holding only 24 rooms on two floors and a petit lobby area. The place is well hidden behind other bigger, taller buildings and had no brightness to it that would attract unwanted attention. It’s an ideal spot for hiding. At least for now.

“We should still take him to Alphys tomorrow.” Her guardsman finally speaks. He knocks on one of the double doors twice, and then they wait for the melancholy voice on the other side.

“….Who’s there….”

“It’s us.” The captain whispers. “Please let us in, quick.”

Not a moment later, they hear the clink of metal drop and the door swings open. Standing in the threshold was Napstablook, or Blook as he likes to be called. A gloomy robot crafted by the captain’s girlfriend, Dr. Alphys and one of the few monsters who stayed behind to help the Royal Guards.

He wasn’t always a robot; in fact, under all the metal and gears lies the soul of a ghost. A year ago, Alphys had offered Napstablook the spare body she had saved for his cousin, Mettaton. He took the offer without hesitation. He didn’t just want to be strong like his beloved cousin, but to also have something to always remember him by. He doesn’t regret the offer, but sometimes he wishes he could still disappear when situations get too intense for him.

The captain stepped inside first, and the robot caught a glimpse of the still monster in her arms. “Oh…you found someone…” He said, while shutting the door behind the guardsman. “….Room 5 is empty….”

The captain thanked the robot, then they made their way through the lobby and down the first hallway. The clinking noise of their armor quickly catches the attention of other survivors. Some were stepping outside their rooms to see them pass by while others only peeked through the crack of their doors.

The captain can feel their stricken looks on them. She shifts her weary gaze down on the monster to avoid having her face read but had a feeling they were looking more at her guardsman.

He usually came back from missions with immediate concern in helping everyone with their problems. Tears were welled up at the edge of his eye socket, and he wasn’t looking at anyone. They know something is wrong.

“Is everything alright?” Ami, a little bunny monster, stands in the doorway of room 3. She is usually one of the kids that played with the guardsman, so the question was directed at him. The captain, however, ends up answering when he doesn’t say a thing. She gives the bunny her best smile. “Everything is fine, Ami.”

Everything is fine…boy is that a lie.

He shut the door behind them while she gently lays out the still monster on the bed, placing his head on the pillow and moving both hands so they rest across his sternum.

He hadn’t moved since they found him lying in the alley.

She doesn’t see any damage on him either.

No cuts, marks, nothing that could determine his fall so the captain wondered. What could have possibly happened to this monster?

A better question would be, why does he look like an old friend?

“Do you think this monster is…you know?” She dares ask.

The guardsman sniffles. He can’t keep himself from crying any longer. “I really want to believe it is him, but…it’s not possible.”

 

* * *

 

 _Come on_ kid _, don’t tell me you are planning to play dead all day…_

_…will you wake up already; I know you can hear me!_

_WAKE UP!_

 

The monster wakes up.

Groggily, he lifted his head from the pillows and felt a wave of nausea hit him.

**‘What the hell happen?’**

His neck was stiff, his head pounded and every little movement he made sent aching pains through his body.

However, none of that mattered as soon as he heard the audible gasps in the room. He bolted upright in bed, hysterically he looked around with unclear vision. When someone grabbed him by the shoulder, he flinched away.

“W-what?”

“Please try not to move so much.” He looked to his left where the voice was coming from, and blinks away the blurs.

It’s a skeleton, shielded in armor scarred and beaten with scratches. It covers every part of the skeleton aside from his skull and a pair of red gloves that shields his hands. A long red scarf secures his neck, torn and ragged from years of use. It blows gently under the fan above them.

The monster gapes at the guardsman and the other’s relief smile falters. He takes the glove away from his shoulder.

“No, no it’s alright. We’re not going to hurt you.” His words were gentle, but the monster can only stare at the familiar face, confused.

He has seen this skeleton before, many many times in fact. Not the same one per say but alternatives that share the same name and same face. They always fool him into thinking they were the original. His original.

**‘Papyrus...’**

“You sure like to surprise us.”

It took a light-hearted chuckle for him to notice the other monster in the room, a blue fish lady with an eye patch and fiery red hair pulled back in a ponytail, she kneels on the other side of the bed. Like the guardsman, she wears armor though darker and heavily damaged, and like the others, she scares him. Her toothy grin comes off as intimidating than welcoming, reminding him of villains in old cartoons.

All her alternatives have that same grin. It’s not the smile that scares him, though. It’s the unpredictable attributes each one has. Some are his friend. Others, his nightmare.

**‘Undyne…’**

“You got a name kid?”

The monster looks down at the bed he lays on and rifles through his memories. He may not remember what happened, but at least he still has his name.

“Ink. That’s my name.”

The response increases their already overjoy smiles making he wish they’d stop. It’s so creepy to look at.

“I’m Undyne, captain of the Royal Guards.” The fish lady said with a fist pressed against her chest plate.

“And I am the Great Papyrus of the Royal Guards.” The skeleton adds with both gloved hands pressed against his hips and his chest puffed out. “We are the ones who saved you, young monster.”

**‘monster?’**

He looked at them, puzzled. They called him a monster when he is pretty damn sure he's a full-blooded human. Don’t they know the difference?

“I appreciate you guys for saving me. Thank you, Captain Undyne and the Great Papyrus of the Royal Guards,” He said, using their titles as a form of gratitude. “but I’m afraid you are mistaken. You see, I am a human.”

Slowly, their expressions fell from welcoming to troubling. Then they locked eye contact as if waiting for the other to say something. Undyne spoke up first.

“Um, kid. You're a bit…boney to be human.” 

Now that they mentioned it, he does feel different from his usual self. He feels lighter, smaller too and only now does he notice the exposed tibia and fibula right below his shorts. Ink stares down at his own shaking hands. Hesitant at first, he rips off one of the gloves.

 

Skeletal fingers.

She’s right, he’s not human. Not anymore.

* * *

 

What a weird night.

How can a monster think he's human? Undyne didn't understand it and she didn’t ponder too much on it either. She's too tired for this crap.

Poor kid.

He freaked out when he saw his hands too. She thought maybe a glass of water from the kitchen would help calm him down. After all, she didn’t want him scaring the others with his hysterical crying.

The captain was returning with a full glass when she abruptly stopped halfway down the hall and strained her ears. She can hear them again. Those horrible noises coming from outside the walls. One of those things was howling. 

She winced.

They never did find any medicine. They'll have to go out looking again in the morning after she had a private talk with the kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would have finished this yesterday if Fire Emblem Heroes didn't distract me. What can I say, it's addicting and I love Fire Emblem. Now if it wouldjustsummonhenryformealready then I would be a much happier person. 
> 
>  
> 
> 2/13/17: Chap 2 edits are almost done. It's taking me awhile because of how painfully hard this chapter has been in rewriting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate this chapter so much. I am still not a 100 percent happy with it and will most likely come back to make some edits to the terrible wording.

Ink stares at his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

The first oddity he noticed are his eye sockets. They appear much bigger than a human’s, oddly shaped too. What use to be his eyes are now two pinprick lights of blue and yellow. The light that substitutes his left eye shines his trait mark star in the hollow of the socket.

The second oddity he noticed is the size of his mouth. Like the eyes, its bigger than what he's used too. He curiously opened his mouth and as expected, sees a blue ecto tongue flat out on the bottom. To this day, he still doesn't understand the anatomy or science behind the ecto tongues even after it's been explained to him by four different monsters.

The last and most baffling oddity Ink noticed is how much he undoubtedly looks like Sans.

Smaller maybe, not as stocky like the others but definitely a Sans look like.  

He reaches up to touch his facial structure, feeling the smooth edges of bone around his face. His skeletal fingers gently graze over the permanent paint splatter resting on his left cheek. Like the star, the paint mark is a part of him. Finding these traits lead him to look down at his clothes.

He still wears the same clothing, the same brown long sleeves shirt with blue lining. A tan shirt lays over the top. He has his work belt crossing over his chest, lined up with paint vials.

Ink takes a quick count and is relieved to see all the colors are there. 

He still wears the same brown shorts that match his fingerless gloves. Underneath are pants with the same blue lining as his sleeves. He still had his favorite brown scarf wrapped around his neck, thank goodness.

He was still him, and yet in the reflection, he sees someone else. Someone he knows.

“This is so strange, I look a lot like...”

Another name suddenly crosses his mind. Ink glowered at the mirror.

 “Error,”

This has to be his fault. There is no one else Ink can think of that would pull a weird trick like this. He can only imagine the amount of trouble his opposite had caused while he was out of commission. He’ll have to track him down again, where ever he may be and stop him before someone else gets hurt. For now, he can only focus on himself and this universe.

Whatever universe this is.

A loud knock snaps him out of his thoughts. Behind the door he hears Undyne.

“Kid, you ok in there? You didn’t pass out did you?”

“I’ll be right out.”

Ink takes one last long look at his new skeletal face.

 There’s no denying it anymore. He really is a monster now. The reality of this strange phenomenon finally sinks in, and he emerges from the bathroom.

Undyne was waiting in his room, right outside the bathroom door. She had her back leaned against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest with her head faced forward. When she noticed how calm he was being, she asked how he was feeling.

“My life isn’t exactly normal. I’ll get used to this.” He bluntly states but then asked for some time alone and the captain complies.

...

At around six in the morning, his door creaked open again. Ink was still awake and leading against the headboard when Papyrus came in with a refilled glass of water and a plate of food, both which he sets on the nightstand.

A pained smile crosses his face when their eyes lock for a brief moment. He quietly left the room without saying a word, a behavior even Ink knows is unusual for Papyrus. He wonders if its due to his appearance. 

The Sanses and Papyruses he comes across always have some form of relationship, ninety-five percent of the time they are brothers. It makes sense that his appearance would put an awkward tension between him and Papyrus, but would this mean something happened to the Sans of this universe?

So many questions...

Ink lays back down on the bed, exhausted. 

He had not slept at all through the entirety of the night. During those sleepless hours, all he could think about was coming up with a theory behind all of this. He continues to ponder until Undyne came in with a request to speak in private.

* * *

 

One would think talking in a cozy, quiet atmosphere like the lobby would make them feel safe, Ink couldn’t help feel he was about to be interrogated.

The captain was hastefully scribbling a list of questions on some notebook paper. Her gaze occasionally looks up to assure he hadn’t run away. Not that he would.

Resting on the table next to her sat a camcorder. When she was done looking over the questions, she pushes the power button on it and the red light flashes on. The lens focus on him.

“Hope you don’t mind if I record this. Only my guards and I will see it.”

“I don’t” He had a feeling he didn’t have a say about it anyway.

“Now I am going to ask you a few questions, and I would like you to answer all of them fully. Ok?”

He nods, and she begins with the first question on her list.

 “Do you remember anything before your fall?”

“The last thing I recall is a lake. I was lying by a lake…and that’s it. It’s a short memory, like a flash.”

“Have you come across other survivors before?”

 “I-, again I don’t remember.”

Her sullen look told him everything, that wasn’t the answer she hoped to hear. Ink felt slightly uncomfortable in his seat.

“Can you fight?”

He doesn’t answer, and she repeats herself. He again fails to comply, and she looks up from the paper. Ink’s eyes were dark.

“Arcenciel,” He slaps a bony hand against his forehead, silently cursing himself for forgetting something so important.

“Arcenciel?”

“It’s the name of my weapon, I need that weapon. When you two found me was there anything with me?”

“Like?” Her brow arched

 “...like a bizarre oversize art utensil? A paint brush to be exact?” He tried his best to describe his key weapon without sounding mad, but she made a grimace that had him flush with embarrassment. From the way she looked at him like he was some fucking lunatic made it very clear to Ink she hasn’t seen it.

“Never mind, and yes I can fight...”  

She blinks then continued as if the question was never asked.

* * *

 

An hour pass. 

Undyne looks down at the final question, her biggest one on her list. His answer will tell her just how well he can take care of himself. The Royal Guards are small in numbers. They are desperate for any help they can get, and if Ink can defend himself and others, then he just might be the help they need.

“Have you killed a Void before?”

“A void?” He repeated. “As in a dark hole?”

“No like a...monster but different.”

That didn’t click so she tries a different name others have used.

“A lurker?”

“I don’t know what that is.”

Undyne narrows her eyes. “Those monstrosities outside?” She couldn’t be any clearer and yet he…

“I-..I still don’t-“

“This isn’t a game kid!” She was up on her feet within a second, staring down Ink with furious eyes. “There is some serious shit going on outside these walls. People are losing their lives right now to those…those fucking abominations, and you want to sit here and play stupid with me?!”

She can see him visibly shaking. His bones rattled against the arms of the chair, white knuckles gripping the ends and yet he still dares to stare back at her anger with hollowed eye sockets.

“I just found out I am a monster and I don’t have all my memories. I don’t know anything about my situation or how I got here so don’t expect me to know what’s going on around here!” He snapped.

Undyne quickly defused her anger. The kid was right, it’s not his fault, and she shouldn’t have blown up in his face like that. She slumps back into her chair, defeated. “Sorry kid, I didn’t think anyone could forget about the voids, they are the cause of everyone’s pain after all.”

Undyne rubs her tired face and sighs.

“They appeared in Ebott City five years ago, these emotionless, heartless gray creatures that take the form of your deceased loved ones and friends, killing anyone in their path without mercy. In merely a month they wiped out half the city. Their increase numbers took over half the region within three months than the whole world within five years. We’ve tried killing them, and they just keep coming back,” A tight fist slams against the arm of the chair as old memories recall her. “The same. Exact. Ones. We still have yet to find a permanent solution to this madness...”

She hates talking about this. It carries too many memories of those she had failed to protect, including a monster child that once looked up to her. They are gone, and all she and her team can do is put them out of their misery every time they come back.

Until the day she finally snaps.

“Captain?”

Undyne perked upon hearing her title.

Ink was standing with his hand stretched out towards her. She looks at him, dumbfounded by how well he takes everything.

“I’ll help you guys find a solution if you can help me find my weapon.”

Ink was lifeless just hours ago, lying in an alley alone in the dark. He finds out he’s not human but a monster, he claims to have lost his best weapon and is clueless about the vicious terrors that are Voids...

Ink is one hell of a case.

He is definitely different and perhaps a bit crazy for making such a deal without knowing what he’s getting into. Still, Undyne will hold him to his word. They shake on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three I know will be easier to work with. No promises but I might be able to get it posted tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

_-August 2016-_

_-5 years ago-_

_Sans wakes up in a cold sweat, the remnant of the demon still haunting him. He frantically searches the darkness of the room. His soul was pounding against his chest as he tries to make sense of where he is and where that deafening noise was coming from._

_A light catches his eye, and he nearly cursed aloud when he finds the dreaded alarm clock on his nightstand, flashing ‘11:00 am’ in his face and blaring an unpleasant noise. He groans and slaps his boney hand on the off button to finally shut it up._

_Sans rolls over onto his back and takes a moment to catch his breath and wipe the sweat from his forehead._

_Another nightmare, he’s been having a lot of those lately. It’s been the same nightmare every night._

_The same demon child, holding the same knife to his face. The same fight in the gold corridor with the same exact ending. He wakes up just before dying every time. Same nightmare, same dance._

_The skeleton tries not to think about it, and once he had calmed down, he looks over at his clock again._

_‘11:12 am’._

_“uuuggghhhh this is way too early for me.”_

_He complains but then thinks back to his old job as a sentry and hot dog seller. During the old times when they were still trapped underground, he was able to sleep 17 hours a day, in between his jobs and during his jobs, it was the life. Although his brother, Papyrus always complained about him sleeping so much, practically the reason why he bought Sans the alarm clock. The only reason the annoying beeping machine isn’t destroyed yet is that it makes Papyrus happy to see him use it, as much as he hates it. Besides, he’ll have to get used to waking up early anyway with his new job times coming up._

_“Sans, I heard the beep! Now get up you lazy bones I made brunch!”_

_“I'll be down in 5 minutes…maybe 40.”_

_The scent of cook sausages fills the house with a mouth-watering aroma that goes unnoticed by the brothers due to their lack of nostrils. Made by the Great Papyrus himself for his special spaghetti recipe that he brags about every day. He wants Sans to try it and of course, the big brother normally would but maybe not today. Today feels like a lazy day for Sans. He doesn’t want to get up or eat._

_“Sans, get up right now! You are not sleeping the day away again! I got you that alarm clock for a reason!”_

_“tibia honest bro, I rather sleep in...heh heh.”_

_“SANS!”_

_“Yeah, yeah I’m coming…”_

_Sans doesn’t bother to change out of his nightshirt and shorts to continue to be the lazy bones that he is. Instead, he wraps himself in his favorite cyan color hoodie and heads downstairs for brunch like every morning/afternoon. On the way to the kitchen, he passes by Toby at the stairs. A white dog that’s been living with the Gaster brothers for some time. The dog was first introduced to them as a nuisance. He would sneak into Papyrus’s things and run off with his bones without permission. The little dog still does it sometimes. Papyrus hated it. Sans, however, thinks it is hilarious. It took Sans a lot of begging and good brother points to convince Papyrus to adopt the little white troublemaker temporarily. He kept telling his brother he would find Toby a proper home, but it’s been four months._

_In Toby’s slobbering jaws is a light blue color bone, taken from Papyrus’s special attack again. Noting how Papyrus isn’t making a big deal about it right now, tells Sans that his brother has yet to know of the dog’s recent trouble._

_The skeleton pets the white dogs head, watching his tail wag with delight while he gnaws at the blue bone. He leaves the little dog alone with his steal and heads downstairs and into the kitchen around the corner to find Papyrus standing in front of a cooking pot. Fully dressed in chef attire; chef hat, apron and all. The lanky skeleton was stirring away at the pasta noodles when he notices his waking brother standing in the doorway._

_“Ah brother, I am so proud of you! I did not have to drag you out of bed this time! As a reward, I will let you try Papyrus’s new spaghetti recipe!”_

_“can’t wait, Pap.”_

_Sans was already pulling out a bottle of ketchup from the fridge and sits at the small dining table with it. Instead of chugging it down like he normally does, he plans to use it on the spaghetti being prepared for him. The condiment makes the dish more tolerable.  Some may disagree, but to him, it is a better alternative then telling Papyrus his spaghetti dishes are not edible._

_Papyrus cradles the spaghetti noodles with a ladle and slaps it on a ceramic plate. He prepares the dish with some sauce and seasonings before presenting it to his brother. Sans can already tell by observing the plate that the noodles are overcooked, and the sauce isn't pureed enough. Still, he smiles at his brother to show some excitement, then secretly coats the dish in ketchup when he isn’t looking._

_“Taste great bro. you’re getting better.”_

_The comment brought a proud smile to Papyrus face, and he prepares a dish for himself. It wasn’t a fib, the dish was somewhat edible with the ketchup. Sans manages to gulp down a quarter of the spaghetti before wrapping it up for later (most likely not going to finish it) and returns to the table to finish his ketchup._

_“Sans you know the anniversary of our freedom is today.”_

_Is it? The year had passed by so quickly. It feels like it was just yesterday when he greeted Frisk with a whoopie cushion handshake and sharing a good laugh together. At the time Papyrus was training in the Royal Guards, he was so determined to catch little Frisk with his clever puzzles. Undyne, on the other hand, wanted to brutally murder them. In the end, the human had touched their hearts. They were the light of determination that the underground needed._

_Frisk…_

_The human who sacrificed themself for the monster race_

_“Oh? I didn’t know must have slipped my mind.”_

_“Well, I invited the gang to come over for dinner in the human’s honor.”_

_Sans cringed at the mention of Frisk. Papyrus didn’t notice. Fortunately, he was too busy fishing noodles out of a pot. Sans misses the kid; he would do anything to bring them back, to feel the warmth they gave in every embrace and to see the smiles they bring to everyone._

_“I know you like to eat out a lot but tonight can you join us for dinner? It would make the king and queen very happy to see you again.”_

_Sans honestly didn’t like the idea of honoring Frisk. He rather just let the past go._

_He wants to tell Papyrus that he can’t make it. Use a bluff, like his job called him in for a night shift as an excuse to not go, but he just can’t bring himself to lie like that. Not to Papyrus._

_Papyrus turns his head when he doesn’t hear an answer from his brother. The tall skeleton can tell something was wrong with his little big brother. He seems unhappy._

_“Sans?”_

_“Sure Pap,” Sans finally answers with a pseudo smile “I’ll be there.”_

* * *

 -Present day-

In the afternoon while Undyne and Papyrus were away, and the hotel was active, Ink was in his room sketching in a spiral he found when he caught wind of a conversation he shouldn’t have heard. The unknown persons must have thought they were safe to gossip without the two guards around however they failed to calculate the distance of his room. Curious enough, Ink dropped the spiral and pressed an ear hole against the door to listen. He almost wished he hadn’t.

Ink had learned a lot of soul wrenching information from these faceless individuals, like how Sans has been dead for half a decade and how much Papyrus struggles to coup with it. The night terrors Undyne goes through every night and how she puts herself under so much stress for others. The one that really bothered him was how his appearance has caused grief for both guards the night they found him. He was soulsick by the end of the conversation.

That’s why when everyone was called for dinner Ink couldn’t bring himself to eat with them, believing his presence would only cause more unspoken pain to the ones who saved him.

But of course, Undyne is pushy and stubborn and wouldn’t let him eat in his room and to make sure he didn’t sneak back, she had locked the door. So as an alternative he sits alone, in a chair at the farthest end of the lobby quietly eating his soup. She calls his name, and he ignores her.

He should have known she would be persistence too.

“Ink!”

Ink looks up at the tall fish in the black cotton t-shirt and blue jeans. Without a tie, her red hair drapes down her back in tangled waves. She towers over him with arms crossed and a casual smirk resting upon her face. “I didn’t ask you to eat with us so you can sit here all by your lonesome self.”

“Technically captain, you didn’t ask me. You forced me.”

She rolls her eyes, then without warning, she grabs him by the wrist and pulls him to his feet. The jerk motion spills his bowl and its content on the floor, soaking the carpet with chicken bits and soup.

“What the- Captain!?”

He barely had time to react when his small frame was scooped up and held like a football. Kicking and hitting his fists against the arm that carries him, he makes a small fuss in Undyne's hold more surprised than angry with her. The struggles soon prove ineffective, and he falls limp in her hold.

Ink didn’t need to look around to know all eyes in the room were on him, he can feel them watching. Probably having an inside laugh at how ridiculous it looks for someone his size fighting Undyne.

 “This is extremely unnecessary Captain.” He shouts, feeling his face slightly flush blue from embarrassment.

So much for avoiding them.

The captain plops him down in one of the empty chairs in their little circle. Out of the other occupants, Papyrus was the first one he noticed sitting across from him, the focus of his quizzical stare switches between him and Undyne.

“Fellows, say hello to the new recruit.” A blue hand slaps down on Ink's shoulder and Papyrus’s confusion morphs into a scowl. He shoots a look at Undyne. “You were serious about this,”

“Yeah, that’s right. We talked, and he agreed to help.”

“And you didn’t come talk to me first about this decision?”

Undyne doesn’t say anymore, either having nothing else to say or she knew her next word would upset him. It left an awkward silence in the room that made Ink want to get up and run. 

Why couldn’t the captain just leave him alone? He was fine by himself. 

“Right. Let me get you a new bowl, Ink.” The taller skeleton suddenly says, changing the subject. He leaves the lobby but not without shooting Undyne another sour look on his way out.

“Don’t worry about him,” Undyne said as she claims the empty chair next to Ink. “I’ll have a talk with him later. For now, I’d like to you to meet the rest of the crew.”

Looking to his left and right, Ink sees two armored dogs and a robot sitting in the circle with him. One of the armored dogs was wagging his tail excitedly, looking ready to pounce at any minute. “That’s Lesser Dog, the one beside him is Doggo.” The other dog, Doggo perked up and narrowed his eyes at Ink direction after hearing his name. “He can’t see very well,” She whispered. “He looks at everyone like that.” The captain then points over to the robot sitting alone at the other end of the circle. A pair of headphones sits atop his head, playing some new age music that Ink can just barely hear. The robot was slowly eating the soup sitting in his lap, paying little attention to those around him. Lost in his own world “Over there is Napstablook. He doesn’t talk much though you will see him a lot.”

Ink gave the odd group an amicable wave; silently he still wished to leave without trouble.

Gradually that feeling changed through dinner. He felt a little more comfortable around them after he had talked casually with the group about the little things, music, shows, anything that came up. As promised he did receive a new bowl of food, However, delivered by someone that should have been Papyrus and instead was a fire elemental that goes by the name Grillby.

Ink kept looking, but Papyrus never came back to dinner.

 

* * *

Eating with someone who looks a lot like your dead friend must be unsettling for Grillby because every so often Ink would catch the fire elemental staring in his direction. He can practically feel the fire eyes glued to him when he looks the other away. The man creeps him out, but Ink has to admit, the food he makes is delicious. They are only eating soup, an easy substance to make for a group of twenty-two and somehow Grillby manages to spice it up.

At some point during dinner, the fire elemental had finished his portion and must have snuck his way back into the kitchen without anyone knowing. Grillby was gone the last time Ink peeked at the spot where he was standing. He thought he was relieved from the awkward man but then everyone was finishing their food and Undyne asked him a favor before he had the chance to leave.

“Ink, can you take the bowls to the kitchen for Grillby?” She holds a stack of dishes with one hand, holding them out to him.

Ink doesn’t mind doing it if the fire elemental doesn’t stare him down again. He takes the large stack of ceramic bowls from Undyne and heads for the kitchen in the back part of the area with careful and easy steps along the way. Ink was mere inches away from the door to the kitchen when it swings open with a loud bang, almost causing a ceramic disaster on his part if he wasn’t so quick at moving.  He watches a blonde woman in a gray jacket storm out of the kitchen. She complains and shouts ‘Screw you’ over her shoulder as she passes by without acknowledging him standing there.

He waited until she was out of sight before peeking into the kitchen, ensure it was safe to enter.

 Grillby was in there, in the middle of placing stacks dishes in a sink filled with water. He wears a pair of what Ink can assume are fire retardant gloves to lessen the exposure to water.

“Don’t mind Alexandra, she’s just throwing a fit because I confiscated her smokes.” The man shouted without looking away from the sink. He slightly turns his head, and hypocritically enough, a cigarette sits between his teeth.

“You mean like the one you are smoking?” Ink asked, and that got a chuckle out the chef.

“I can’t get lung cancer. She may not agree with me but I am saving her from dying early.” Grillby looks up. He looked surprised to hear Ink approaching with the stack of dishes.

“I would like to apologize for staring earlier,” He said just as he turns off the water and Ink put the bowls down. “You look like a deceased friend and I be damn surprised if I am the only one to notice the resemblance.”

“You’re talking about Sans, right?”

Grillby raised a firey eyebrow. “Yes, you knew him?”

“No, I heard about him.”

The fire elemental leans his back against the kitchen counter and takes a dab at his cigarette. “Then you must know that Papyrus was his brother. Sans’s death hasn’t been easy for him, but it has made him stronger over the years. Strong enough to be one of Undyne’s Royal Guards and strong enough to face his fears. Sans would be proud if he saw him now. Everyone misses the lazy bastard, including me.”

Ink felt sick to his stomach remembering the conversation he overheard earlier. It’s not just Undyne and Papyrus he is hurting.

It might be curiosity or slim hope in getting some answers on why he looks like this; he had to ask about Sans’s death.

“How did he die?”

Grillby shrugs. “Nobody knows. We assume the Voids got him, like everyone else.”

The fire elemental puts his hand on the counter without looking what was next to him. He bumps a coffee mug which shatters into three pieces on the floor. The flame of his head light up a second later from irritation. “Shit! Well, there’s no fixing that.”

“I can make another if you can find me some scrap paper.” Ink said. He may not have Arcenciel with him, but there is another trick up Ink’s sleeve that can still be useful.

“Scrap paper?”

“Just find me some”

Grillby digs through a draw for a notebook pad scribbled with crossed out lists of groceries and hands it to the skeleton. Ink can feel him watching as he sketches out a memory photo of the mug with one of the pencils from his belt strap. Every curve, shape and little design was sketched into the drawing, near perfect from the original if not exact. When he finished, he ripped the page out and crumbles it into a ball in his hands.

Ink gathers his magic from the star in his eye, emitting a soft white glow from his socket. Right in front of their eyes, the crumbled paper in his hands lights up and morphs into the shape of the coffee mug.

 “It’s a little smaller, but it should work just the same.” Ink smiles at the Grillby astonishment, the fire element was struggling to comprehend what he just witnessed. A reaction Ink is no stranger to. Grillby takes the mug from his hands to see if it’s real. It’s real alright, the same material and feel of a real mug. Magic isn’t anything new in this world, but Ink can’t imagine his magic being deemed as normal to anyone here.

It really is a good thing he still has the star. Without it, he wouldn’t have magic at all.

“Ink, how did you-“

A loud unnerving howl cuts into their conversation, shaking the hotel and its occupants. Grillby and Ink look out the kitchen window both expecting to see the eyes of a large animal staring back at them in the darkness.

“What the hell was that?” Chills crawl up Ink’s spine after a responding howl comes from the lobby. One at a higher pitch.

“That sound was Greater Dog,” Grillby gravely said when Ink shoots him a worried look. “The thing is, Greater Dog died several months ago.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some pointless trivia:  
> The whole flashback part of this chapter was written long before I started writing InkHeartTale. It was going to be first chapter of the first fanfic I was originally going to write called Ultimatale. It was about Red(Underfell Sans) going into the Undertale world(on the surface) looking for shelter after he had killed his King Asgore, thus causing the Underfell residents to go on a hunt for him. Ink!Sans and Underswap!Papyrus were going to show up at some point and Napstablook was going to be a Napstabot who gains an odd friendship with Red after he was saved from paparazzi. Also Frisk was in it(the last part of the chapter was changed to fit this fanfic) and going to have an OC friend named Matthew who had an orange soul.
> 
> It was this whole planned out story and I had written three chapters for it, but ended up scrapping the thing. I don't remember why exactly, it was probably because I didn't think anyone would like it. I kinda regret losing two of the chapters, though.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. The boss had me working more hours WHILE I had family visit. x.x, next week is my birthday so I don't know if Ill get the next chapter done before then, but I will start on it tomorrow. Chapter 5 is going to be a combination of the original 4 and 5. Chapter 6 is going to be completely different from the original story path.

Wrapped up in the arms of Nappstablook was Lesser Dog, still mourning by the time Ink and Grillby were back from the kitchen.

 

Another loud and sorrowful howl escaped the dog's throat. Lesser ignored Undyne's endeavor to comfort him. Whined for a reason when she shushed him, and helped whoever had him by the armor pull him away from the windows. Unfortunately, the sound had already attracted the beast outside to come closer.

 

They can hear the animal pacing…waiting.

 

Ink stood by the hall entryway that leads to the rooms. Hesitant and confused he stays away from everyone else while they spring into action.

 

They moved with haste. Undyne had her focus on securing the double doors with its many locks and chains while the rest of her team scrambled to shut off all lights and close all blinds until Grillby's fire was the brightest thing in the room.

 

"Dim your flame, Grillby." The captain's whispers were fair enough to be heard. The fire elemental follows her order and moves back, away from the front and away from the others. He dims the fire on his head just enough to still maintain life. They were in near complete darkness with Grillby's small flame, streaks of street light seeping through the blinds and Undyne's blue spear the only bits of luminosity they have left against them. Ink can still outline everyone's form in the dark.

 

Doggo was up front near the windows. He stands beside the captain, both of them armed and in position as if ready to fight a militia. The canine had a knife in each hand. And what Ink assumes is the milkbone he smoked earlier still sticking out of his mouth. Napstablook still had Lesser in his should be comforting hold. Lesser continues to mourn for the beast outside, his cries muffled in the robot’s chest. The two hide behind the couch, and the robot was doing his best to coo the distressful dog.

 

There's a faint tapping noise only Ink seemed to pick it. Rhythmic like the ticking of an old grandfather clock, the sound grew louder by the second. He didn't figure out quick enough that it was approaching footsteps hitting the marble floor. And he was unprepared for the hands that swiftly grab his clavicles.

 

 Just as fast and before Ink could retaliate, the fingers yank him back and he yelped. Panic quickly took control of him and his digits clawed at the hands, scratching to pry free from their grasp. They held firmly, holding him in place not bothered by how much he fought. When he showed his attacker no signs of giving up the fight, a distinctive voice both familiar and calm whispers near his ear. "Shh, it's just me,"  The words sink in like quicksand, and his fighting impulse pacifies. The hands let go. "Stay close in case this gets bad."  A high shadow then positions itself in front of Ink, partially blocking his view of the lights and putting him in an even darker space.

 

Somewhere in the dark, Ink heard the captain call his name.

"I'm fine. Papyrus just startled me."

"Papyrus?" Undyne sounded skeptical.

"Right here Undyne." The taller skeleton murmurs.

 

The two skeletons hear a short breath of what could have been a minuscule laugh. "So, I haven't pissed you off enough to abandon us for the night. Nice to know you still have our back." Her words came out harsh. Ink doesn’t believe it was intended, but he can imagine Papyrus found a scowl from the remark.   

 

Another howl, low and menacing and just outside the hotel walls draws their attention to a disorient silhouette moving across the wide front windows. Ink's large eyes lock onto it's every motion, he struggles to believe the size. It had to belong to someone or something at least eight feet tall and weigh over 600 pounds. If it so please, it could probably smash through the walls unscathed. Ink shivers at the very thought.

 

The silhouette looks like a tall and bulky werewolf with a hunch back. It had its jaws wide open, displaying several pointed teeth large enough to stand out in its cast. If Ink ignored the soul pounding noise in his ears, he could hear the beast panting.

 

It was looking for them. And as it's silhouette stops in the center of the two windows, everyone holds their breath, and no one dares move let alone speak another word.

 

Well, almost no one.

 

_‘Damn this is bad.'_

 

"Huh?" Ink tensed up. He looks to his left and right uncertain of who he was looking for in the dim room. There was definitely someone near. He heard them as clear as day. Almost as though they were standing right next to him.

 

He first suspected it to be Papyrus who is closest to him. On second notion, he concluded that the voice didn't have the same quality as the taller skeleton. It sounded deeper, like…

 

_‘Wait a minute. Can you hear me? Stars, I've been tryin to talk to you since you woke up.'_

 

"Error?" It was the first name he could think of, the only name he ever thinks about. The voice doesn’t answer him. Instead, he gets shushed by Papyrus with a reminder to stay quiet.

 

Was he hearing things?

 

Ink shakes his head to clear his thoughts. He brings his focus back to the problem at hand: the animal stalking outside.

 

The growls rumbling from the beast’s throat had no problem reminding him. It continued to lurk with large ears high in the air, listening for the cries once more. Papyrus’s boney fingers clicked. His phalanges wrap around a long bone baton created out of blue magic which he holds firmly out to shelter Ink. The action only made Ink more nervous. He wondered what Papyrus was thinking. What outcome he could be imagining that compels him to shelter someone who is still a stranger to him, someone who has done nothing but hurt him with his looks.

 

Then, the beast jerks its head up, causing everyone to tense. Its ear twitched. And it must be Ink’s answered prayer or some unfortunate soul’s last few minutes because the beast goes darting off like a wild animal chasing prey. Thundering paws shakes the walls as it runs.

 

For several minutes the group waited in the dark, anticipating an ambush that never came. It was only when Undyne dispelled her magic spear did the rest finally lower their guard.

* * *

Once the clock struck midnight, everyone went to bed except for the captain and her guardsman. They plan to take turns keeping watch. A task they share and switch with Napstablook and Doggo every other night.

 

The captain had brushed Ink away like a mother sending her child off to bed. She can tell by the dull colors of his odd shape pupils that he hasn't slept since he arrived. She tells him that tomorrow when a new day arises, they will need his assistance and he leaves.

 

Later that night the captain stepped into Ink's room and was happy to see her new recruit sound asleep.

* * *

 

 The snow flurries brush against Ink’s face. They crunch under his shoes as he follows a path towards a shadow that looks like a black smudge on a white canvas. The snow was too intense to see if it was anyone. He couldn’t call out over the howling winds. There was no use going back either, so he trudges onward, using this shadow as his objective. Getting through a snowstorm turns out to be much harder than he had anticipated.

 

He has no weapon, no companion, no memory of how he ended up in a snowy tundra. He has nothing but the clothes on his back, and that doesn’t stop the bitter cold from bruising his bones. Ink hugs his chest tight. He squinted his eyes and adjusted his scarf so the lower half of his face snugs into the fabric. The cold winds were like needles poking on the exposed parts of his bones. They ached with every movement, draining his fatigue as he fought it through the ice and snow.

 

Minutes felt like hours. The winds grew colder, and the snow increased. Crystals had formed at the edges of his eyes and blurred his vision of the objective, the black smudge. His legs were numb and unsteady. He continued to push himself to keep going and reach the end, but he was near the point of collapsing. Breathing was getting harder for him as well. He had to remove the scarf to gasp in the cold air which hurt his throat. Ink didn’t know how much longer he was going to last like this, and he was starting to believe the storm was never going to end. 

But then, it did. 

 

As if someone had flipped a switch. All the snow and harsh winds he had struggled to get through, was gone in the blink of an eye, and the world fell silent. Ink blinks his eyes back into focus. Forest trees border his view, and the faint shadow he made his mission to reach, becomes clear. 

 

He stops dead in his tracks.

 

Lying just beyond is a sentry station covered in a blanket of snow. A flood of memories, the good and the bad of undergrounds he had to overcome in a desperate search for his opposite, all come crashing through him at once.

 

 Ink is very familiar with this scene. Perhaps, a bit too familiar. He inhales a sharp breath of cold air. Then takes the time to examine the area thoroughly. Extra precaution was given to the spaces in between the forest trees where in his experience, the most dangerous of monsters like to wait. The owner of the sentry station is not always a nice guy either and without knowing what universe he’s in Ink had to be careful of where he steps.

 

Approaching with caution, he goes to investigates the structure from the inside where he discovers it unruly condition. Several condiment packets were stuffed in the corner cubbies. Some ripped open and oozing substance on the cypress wood. Anywhere Ink stepped his shoes would stick to hotdog wrappers that littered the ground. The air had a potent smell of grease and ketchup that made his stomach turn.

 

He made a face at the mess but then thought it's better than finding cigarette butts or dust…or human blood stains for that matter. It’s actually a relief. Finding trash and not a crime scene could mean the owner is just a slob and not a killer, but Ink can only assume. He still won’t let his guard down even if he happens to encounter-

 

_"I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton."_

 

Ink looked outside the wooden walls. He spots two individuals, a skeleton in a blue coat and a human child looking no more than ten years old strolling across a short bridge that he only now notices.

 

As they drew closer he retreats inside the trash infested post and hides under the wooden counter. He grimaced and quietly breathes through his mouth when the smells become too much for his nasal cavity.

 

_"I'm actually supposed to be on the watch for humans right now. But y'know I don't really care about capturing anybody."_

The soft sound of snow crunching under their shoes comes to a halt. He peeks his curious eye sockets over the counter.

 

They were standing across from each other just a few feet away from where he hides. The skeleton grinned. The child, unfazed by the words, had their head tilted to one side as though confused. They make a hand gesture to the skeleton and both abruptly turn their heads to the sentry station.

 

Ink quickly ducks back under the counter. He holds his breath and listens for more footsteps.

 

 

He is usually not evasive, but he wasn't about to risk approaching neither of them without his paint brush in his arsenal or an idea of what alternative they are. If this world follows the kill or be killed rule, then he is still vulnerable to extreme danger.

 

_"Now my brother, Papyrus. He's a human hunting fanatic. Huh, I think that's him over there."_

 

Papyrus? Is it the one who saved him? Or is it another. Curse his curiosity.

 

Ink slowly peeks over the counter again. His gaze follows the path where Sans points, but he doesn't see a Papyrus like the skeleton claims. He doesn’t see anyone. No one else is with them. When he looked back, the skeleton and child were gone. The second Ink realized he’s been tricked, it was too late.

 

_"Made you look."_

 

He whips around, his back bumping against the wooden counter behind him. The whole structure creaks under the weight of the snow and shakes off the white piles. While the blue coat skeleton chuckled at his startled reaction Ink struggles to catch his breath.

 

_"Didn't think I saw ya, huh? Heh heh."_

 

The irritation he expressed only expanded Sans's grin. He gives the skeleton a look, and the other jokingly put his hands up as though he was at gunpoint.

 

_"Relax Ink I spoke to you earlier remember? You can trust me, I'm one of the cool Sans's and not that dickwad one you know best. I think I am a bit punnier than that guy. Besides this is just a dream. Nothin can get ya."_

 

A dream? That explains why he has no recollection of waking up, but everything looks and feels so real to him. Anyone would be fooled to think this is a reality. He can even feel his own soul still beating rapidly against his rib cage.

 

"Yes, well, you are immature like him." Ink retort. He calms down before speaking again. "So, you're the one who spoke to me?"

 

Sans nods his head _"Yep."_

 

“And this is a dream.”

 

_“Right again.”_

 

"Then are you Papyrus’s brother? The one who…died?" It was straight forward, but he was generally curious. There had to be some connection here. If this isn't the one who died, then which Sans is he and how is he able to speak to him in a dream?

 

 Sans loses his smile. Awkwardly the skeleton looks away and rubs a hand at the back of his neck. His next words were grave. _"Geez kid, we just met, and you're already putting me on the spot here."_ He sighs. _"I suppose it's only right if I told you the truth."_ It was the way the skeleton spoke without puns, a grin or even an insult that gave Ink a dreadful feeling he was about to hear something he wasn’t going to like.

 

And he was right.

 

_"I am not the one who is dead, Ink. You are."_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sans threw back another shot of whiskey and slammed the glass on the bar top. He pushed aside the empty glass for room to hide his shameful face in his folded arms._

_Despite the promise to Papyrus and any dignity he had left, drinking at Grillby’s under emotional distress was too desirable to pass up. Sans can't help his addiction. He knows from experience that the old liquor bottles sitting on the high dusty shelves will make any pain in his soul feel a little better._

_And since morning, after Papyrus had informed him of the dinner party, all Sans longed to do was drink. Drink to knock himself out. Drink to forget about Frisk._

_He holds up an index finger. A signal to his long time friend for another drink and addition to his already large tab. But even the bartender seemed to have reached his limit. Service had to stop after the tenth shot. “Is this really necessary, Sans? We all miss Frisk, you know.” Grillby said while he busied himself wiping out all the empty glasses._

_“You don’t understand.” The skeleton mumbled in his arms._

_This isn't the first time he drinks past his limit. There’d been many instances. All of them expect this time taking place in the underground Grillby’s, back when they were still imprisoned. There was always a strong reason why he would drown himself in booze…_

_He had a fight with Papyrus._

_He remembers the resets._

_Chara…back to haunt his dreams._

_At some point, Grillby caught on to what was happening. He confronted Sans about his drinking issue, and the skeleton did confess to having depression. Instead of dealing with it, he chooses to fake his happiness and lose himself in drunk despair. This was a secret between Grillby and Sans until Papyrus one day found his brother passed out in the alley behind the bar._

_Sans said he would stop, after he plead his crying brother for forgiveness. He said he would never do it again. He was never good at keeping promises._

_What I do understand is that you are drinking away your sorrows again. What if Papyrus were to see you like this? You know he hates it when you drink.”_

_Sans looked up at the fiery bar owner with half lid, glazed over eyes. If Papyrus found out, he knew he’d never be forgiven. “Grillby you cannot tell Pap about this, please.”_

_“I may keep this little secret if you open up a bit more.” The way Grillby pulled back a sly smile made it seem he enjoys blackmailing his best customer, but Sans knows him well enough to know this is a trick._

_Sans hides his face again in the comfort of his arms and groans, loudly. Another moment later his head lifts again when Grillby drags a stool out from behind the bar. The fiery bar owner takes a seat and lights a cigarette with his own fire. “I’ve known you for years, Sans. You only drink this much when you’re pissed off about something. What’s bothering you?”_

_“Can I be mad without you pestering me?”_

_“Sans-“_

_Alright fine” The skeleton snapped. He had his head rested on the palm of his right hand while tapping crossly on the wood with the fingers of his left. Looking away from the bar owner, he showed his irritation with a few grumbled curses under his breath. The last he recalled being this annoyed was back in college, where every human had to stop him with a bombard of monster related questions. The questions were all the same too. Skeletons use magic, how hard is that to grasp?_

_“I feel betrayed. Frisk could have saved themselves. We could have all been free.”_

_Sans slumped in his seat. His words came out slurred and though he’s intoxicated he’s mostly upset. “Why they leave us Grillby? I thought we were all happy.”_

 

_Grillby made a gentle smile. He leaned in close to the hurting skeleton and spoke softly. “Frisk did what they thought was best. They wouldn’t want to see you like this. Sans. They would want you to be happy.” That made Sans glared at him, his stare piercing like daggers now._

_He WAS happy before. They were on the surface together, so it doesn’t make sense. Why would Frisk go through it all again…just to sacrifice themselves at the end?  And why is he the one who has to suffers remembering it all!?_

_Every glass shook when he slammed a fist on the counter. The bar owner backed away, hands up. The stool he sat on toppled to the floor. “You don’t understand,” Sans said, some of his rage leaking into his voice. “They broke a promise…”_

* * *

 

 

_Sans wakes up, shivering and sweating, on the old couch in the back lounge of Grillby’s, two hours before the dinner party. This is unusual for him. He did tell Grillby to wake him up a half hour before the party, knowing beforehand that he was going to knock himself out eventually. But he did not expect to be up on his own, and this early. Then again, he didn’t expect to have another nightmare either._

_Afraid to sleep, he decided to sober up and leave early. Grillby gave him an aspirin and some water to help with the hangover. Then he was led out the door a few minutes later when he felt ok enough to walk on his own._

_However, he didn’t want to be home just yet. Papyrus will be there, and he will only keep reminding him what day it is. Instead, he takes a long way back by walking, to stall as much time as possible._

_Celebrating Frisk’s sacrifice is not what Sans wants to do. He wishes he could just skip the stupid dinner party, but he knows that would break Papyrus’s soul. Toriel would be upset with him too, and hell, Undyne might punch the daylights out of him if he hurt her feelings._

_To extend his walk, he takes the long route through the local park, the one with the lovely trees and a big lake where many folks like to swim. Sometimes on really sunny days, he and Papyrus would go out and spend the whole day at this park. He’d watch the kids laugh and play with Papyrus while relaxing under his favorite tree. Sometimes he’d read a book borrowed from the library or grab a snack from Joel, the friendly nice cream vendor who now works part time at the snack bar. Those days were always nice._

_He imagined this route be quiet enough to allow himself some peace to think. During this time of night, no one would be in the park after all, unless they were drunk or looking to steal._

_He was walking on the cemented pathway that circled the lake when a sound, one much too loud to be a snapping tree branch, broke him from his thoughts._

_That was when he looked up and noticed someone lying under a tree. From his angle, the upper half of their body was concealed behind the tree. All he could see were legs sticking out, attired with dark cargo pants and light blue Sketchers on their feet. Though he can’t see the person’s face, an unsettling feeling was already sinking into his stomach._

_He feared the worse but kept his cool. From his distance, he couldn’t say for sure the person in question was ok. Silently he crept closer to look and discovers something he’d never forget._

_It’s a boy. Soaked in red._

_A startled cry escaped Sans’s throat. His shaken body drops down to his knees, and he cradles the kid’s head on his lap and hands. Upon quick inspection, he finds several small metal fragments lodged in the boy’s skin. Cutting deep enough to produce excessive bleeding. Directly in the middle of the kid’s chest was a stab wound. Blood oozes out and around it, staining the kid’s collared shirt red, and forming a pool underneath him._

_Sans makes a grimace as more blood seeped through his fingers and dripped on his shorts. He gently brushes back the kid’s bangs to discover a bleeding head gash lying just above the left eye. It’s no wonder his hands were stained._

_Sans felt like he was going to be sick. He doesn’t know what to do, and he wishes he knew how to heal. Not like it would do much now, but it would be something to try._

_He had a sudden memory of the human anatomy class he took less than a year ago. In the classroom, there was a projection screen which showed the locations of vital arteries that had some students squirming in their seats, but Sans found fascinating. On the topic of the heart, a student had asked something about taking a pulse. Their professor, using a pointer, tabbed the radial artery and the carotid artery on the model._

_Quickly he went into action and pressed two fingers on the kid’s neck where the carotid artery rest._

_It’s faint, but a pulse is there._ _Sweet relief brought a smile to his face. And he would laugh, to shake away the fear, to make this situation a minuscule better if time wasn’t so crucial._

_Sans digs out his phone from his coat pocket. Using one hand, he dials 9-1-1, all while he remains his two fingers on the kid’s neck._

_The phone had ranged five times before someone answered. “Hello, what is your emer-…”_

_“Hello?...Hello?!” The call went dead before he could get a word in. He looked at his phone to make sure the call didn’t drop. “Can you hear me?” When there was no reply, he hung up and called again, and received a voice recording stating the lines were busy._

_Dread crept through his soul. The only other option he could think off was short cutting to the nearest hospital, but the intensity would risk harming the boy farther. He tried calling for help, hoping someone would hear his panic cries in the night. He got louder and louder until his screams tore at his throat. But nobody came._

_Then, the pulse stopped, and Sans felt a life slip away._

_“No. No no no no no no come back.” He cradled the boy closer to his chest, the upper body laying limp in his shaky arms. “Please..” He wanted a miracle, for the kid to still be alive. Somehow._

_Again, he checks for a pulse and felt nothing._

_“Please don’t be gone…”_

_Still nothing_

_“Wake up…”_

_He puts a hand on the boy’s blood stained chest feeling for a heartbeat. Nothing._

 

_Sans didn’t want to believe it, but he knows it’s true. The kid has fallen. It’s far too late to save him._

* * *

 

 

“I'm dead?” Sans can hear the disbelief in Ink’s voice after telling him the truth. He reluctantly nods his head. “The kid I found was you.”  He said, and Ink could only stare off, lost. Sans didn’t want to tell him, but he had the right to know. If it were him, he’d want to know. He fixated on a hotdog wrapper that rustled in the cool wind, not saying any more to let Ink think. They were sitting on the ground with their backs pressed against the sentry station wall. Legs stretched out under a blanket of falling snow.

 

The artist is in shock. He won’t even look Sans directly. Instead, stares off into the forest, face completely blank. Struggling to grasp the information thrown at him. 

 

“I'm dead.” Ink repeated. This time his voice cracked, and his face fell into a look of despair. He tilts his head downward and stares half-lidded at the snow.

 

“Then how am I…how am I physically…how?” Sans understands. The blue coat skeleton lets out a heavy sigh and prepares to tell the rest of his story.

 

“Well, Ink, body and soul are two different things.”

 

* * *

 

 

_A colorful light emerged from the kid’s chest, blinding Sans’s shrunken pinpricks. Without warning, it flashed and took the form of a heart with seven different colors. A white glow pulsated around the rim of its shape._

_Red, blue, cyan, purple, green, orange, yellow, the heart cycled through the colors every few seconds._

_This is the kid’s soul. Sans has seen a human soul before but never one like this. Its rainbow appearance astonished him, and without thinking, he cups the delicate thing in his hand. It levitates over his skeletal fingers. He brought it closer to eye level and watched amused as its colors change._

_“I guess were both having a bad day, huh? Rest easy, ok.” He speaks to it, quiet and regretful. Another child gone too soon...just like Frisk._

_A blood-curdling scream tears him away from the soul. He looks up and in the far distance, on the other_   _side of the lake, behind a line of trees and over the roofs of several structures, spreads a massive fire. Orange flames glowing brightly like a star in the night._ _A loud crash thundered the ground, startling Sans back to his feet._

_He spun when another strange shriek came from behind and saw something coming his way. Something gray with soulless black eyes and sharp claws that dripped liquid from the tips. It emerged from the shrubs, body swaying like a broken marionette._

_Sans recognizes the creature as a 7-foot-tall dragon despite a few disfigurements. The most endangered monster inexistent. In fact, only one dragon is supposed to exist. “RG-02? W-what happened to you?” Sans’s pinpricks were gone. He shields the soul with both hands._

_There were long deep gashes across RG-02 torso and limbs, and covered in marble sized punctures that oozed black liquid like he'd been shot several times. No monster should be able to survive this much damage._

_Sans takes a step back when the formal Royal Guard teetered closer to him. His voice trembled._

_“Whoa, hold on a second. J-Just stay back, buddy. D-Don’t make me hurt you.” The monster before him doesn’t heed his warning. RG-02 only hissed. The sound came out shrilled, sending a creeping chill down Sans's spine._

_“I’m warning you!” Sans screamed, but then flinched when a car collision, one much closer than the last, screeched in his ears, followed by a loud explosion that rumbled the ground underneath them._

_RG-02 doesn’t stop moving and Sans_   _ducks under the jagged claw that aims to slice his neck. He moves quickly on his feet, running under the monster's attack to get behind him._

_An attack of his own was prepared while he has the slight advantage to strike back. Several bones appear at his command all glowing with his blue magic and levitating around him in a circular motion._

 

_"I told you to back off, buddy!" He growled. Sending bones flying like a rain of arrows just as the dragon turns around. The bones pierce through RG-02’s limbs and torso. One even managed to strike the center of his long scaly neck causing a gross gurgle to escape his throat._

_He lurched forward with a second attempt and at the last second, Sans jumped back to dodge the swiping claws. In mid-jump, he sends another line of bones to strike. They pierce more limbs, and one takes an eye. The dragon stumbled back from the force but still stands to fight. Dark eyes fixated on Sans._

 

_The skeleton cringed at the cracking noises coming the dragon. Every motion was rag doll like and unnatural, but the dragon showed no sign of pain or discomfort from his broken body. Under that layer of sharp bones, he only showed determination to kill. This is not RG-02 anymore._

_“What the fuck are you?” Sans spoke through clenched teeth. Not expecting to get an answer from the freak. The dragon lets out another gurgle sound from his throat, allowing a mass amount of black liquid to drip from his mandible. A scaly hand wraps itself around the bone sticking out of his neck, and the dragon pulls it out without care. More dark plasma spilled out of the gaping hole and onto the grass._

 

_The gruesome sight was enough to turn Sans’s bravery into immobile fear. His frightened eyes watched the disfigured beast unsheathed himself from his bones, ripping away his own flesh in the process._

_The skeleton was so transfixed that his ears had failed to pick up the banshee scream coming for him and was slammed to the ground by another attacker. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, then struggled wildly against the human(ish) girl holding him down. Like the dragon, she has black eyes and gray skin, with long tangled black hair that draped over her face. She wore aa office uniform with a gold name tag pinned to his blouse reading ‘Office Assistant: Deborah Fischer’_

_The woman had him on his back. Left arm pinned down by her iron grip on his wrist. His free arm was fighting against her sharp nails. He managed to grab ahold of her wrist in the wrestle, however, struggles to force it away from his space. The woman was fighting back using unnatural strength to push her jagged black nails closer to him, reaching for the blue fabric of his coat. Easy like a knife, they slice into the skeleton’s coat, through his shirt and nicks one of his ribs._

_The stinging pain made Sans wince causing him to make the terrible mistake of letting go of her arm. In one swift motion, the woman jerks her hand free from his grasp then slices her nails deep into the skeleton’s ribcage, tearing right through his shirt._

 

_A cry escaped his mouth. She swipes again, and he screamed. Sans felt his 1 Hp drop into the decimals. Every movement, every fight to protect himself from another attack, he felt the pain pulsating from his ribs amplify. He does manage to fight through it enough to snatch her arm again and force it away before she could do any more damage to his rib cage._

_But then the unthinkable happens. The woman releases Sans’ trapped arm, then slams her free hand down on his left shoulder, smashing bones against ground with her strength. Sans heard a crack before a burning sensation shot through his arm. It took the skeleton a moment to register his fractured shoulder blade before being painfully acknowledged by a nail scraping into his scapula. He held back a cry, squeezing his eyes shut as he tries to endure the amount of pain coursing through his body._

 

_Sans shakes uncontrollably. His struggle to live becoming more frantic. In his desperation, he began to think about his friends._

_His family_

_his brother_

_He had to know if they were safe and he refuses to die at the hands of a freak without getting his answer. He refuses to give up._

 

_Blue magic sparked from within his skull, blazing to life out his left eye socket. He pulls up one of his short legs into the small space between them, then kicks out at his attacker’s midsection. She coughs, and dark spit that's been dripping from her mouth splatters his faces in droplets. The iron hold keeping him down loosens. Now was his chance._

_Sans pressed his leg against her chest and used all his fight to push her off and into the blinding beam of a gaster blaster that he’d summoned moments before, ultimately obliterating her._

_The skeleton waited for the blast to be over before stumbling back on his feet. He was careful not to apply to much pressure to the fractured shoulder blade. Turning around, he faces his earlier problem which was already finished deboning all his attacks. Sans hasn’t forgotten about RG-02…_

_The skeleton doesn’t even give the dragon a chance to charge. The moment those black eyes met his, the gaster blaster floating beside him fires away another beam and the dragon was turned into a puff of black smoke. No dust was left behind like there’s supposed to be, but Sans was in too much pain to question it. He dismissed the gaster blaster then collapsed down on one knee, panting. For a good few minutes, he stayed in this position and allowing his body to shake away the adrenaline rush_.

_He has no magic left. His condition is terrible, his HP sits at 0.25, but despite it all, he's still alive. Just barely, but still alive. Sans smiled, and he started to laugh at his dumb luck but ended up choking on it. Death is no stranger to him. He has reached the end of that tunnel many many times before and found bliss in the world after alongside his fallen brother. Only to be brought back to life again and go through another cycle of torment caused by a reset. But resets don’t exist anymore. Sans couldn’t do what he does best anymore. He couldn’t give up. And for once, not giving up saved his life._

_After calming down, he limped his way to the lake and to wash the gunk off his face. It took looking at his own hands sitting in the calm water to realize that something was missing…_

  _“The soul!”_

 

_Dull pinpricks searched the area. Fortunately to his relief, spotting the colorful heart levitating beside its owner’s body again. He walks back and picks up the delicate thing with one hand, watching its colors change once more…then thinks of a crazy, unbelievable idea._

_When he was young, Sans had heard stories of monsters gaining power from human souls by absorbing them. It sounded awesome at first, but then, there was also talk of the very same monsters losing their minds and control over the power they desired. The souls of humans are considered dangerous to monsters and during the time underground, they were only to be handled by the Royal Guards._

 

_But, he is desperate…_

 

_With no magic or strength left to teleport home and barely a decimal left of his HP, his options were looking slim. Absorb the soul or not. Either way, he will still have to fight. If the screams and wailing sirens were telling him anything, it would be that whatever just happened here, was happening everywhere._

_…_

_The skeleton pulls out his cell phone and calls home._

****

**_Hello there! You have reached the great Papyrus and…me heh. SANS, you are supposed to say your name!...your name. SANS! Ugh, now we have to do it again! Nah bro leave it. It will be funny…Sans, we are not leaving the mes- *BEEP*_ **

_“Papyrus..I-I’m sorry for not being home yet. Ha, you know how I am with time…listen, I don’t know what’s going on...and I don’t know what will happen next but, d-don’t worry about me ok. Take care of yourself, look out for the others, they need you. You’re the great Papyrus after all. I'm all right, and...I’ll be home soon, I promise…love you bro.”_

 

_Sans snaps his phone shut, and starts crying the tears he held back. He is scared to know what will happen to him, to his brother, to his friends and family and to this world._

 

_The skeleton looked at the soul again through watery eye sockets. He slowly wrapped his boney fingers around its glow. “This isn’t your fault,” He said, talking to the fragile piece as if it was begging for him to reconsider. “You probably don’t deserve this.” His fingers tighten. Tight enough to feel the warm of the beating soul in his hand. Just one squeeze away and it would be over. “I’m sorry.” The fingers close and he absorbed the soul._

 

_At first, he felt nothing. Then, moments later after he fooled himself to think it didn’t work, raw energy began to grow from the pit of his soul. It burned, and it spread, coursing through his bones at an alarming rate until his whole being felt like it on fire. Sans choked on a scream. He gripped his chest over where his weak soul resided, then collapsed under buckled knees, hitting the ground with a thump. Even as he laid lateral on the dirt and grass, it still felt like he was falling. Just endlessly falling into the darkness that crept over his vision. His last thoughts were of Papyrus, seconds before the pain dulled and he slipped away into oblivion._

 

* * *

 

_When I came to, I realized I had no control over my body. I absorbed you, and yet your soul overpowered mine. I became your conscious, and you took control. For five years, we’ve been in a coma.”_ Sans looks to his right where the artist skeleton sits next to him, dumbfound.

 

 Ink couldn't believe it. For five years, he's been dead, and Sans been missing. “Shit. I am so sorry, Sans. My soul was supposed to save your life, not take it.” Ink said, his voice coming out small. His head rested, and his body slumped against the wood of the sentry station. He had his left leg bent up to his chest level with his arms wrapped around his knee while his other leg still laid in the snow, numb from the cold.

 

 _“There is nothing for you to apologize for, kid. I should be the one apologizing. I am the one who absorbed you, and because of that, I’ve seen your memories.”_ Sans said, and that perked Ink with sparking curiosity. How much has he seen? “All?” He asked, making eye contact with the other skeleton.

 

 _“Well, not all, but a lot. Mostly stuff you deem important. I know your real name. I also know about your brothers, the battles you’ve had to face in other universes, the eye surgery you agreed to have”_ Ink shuddered, that last one was a painful memory. But from what he remembers the surgery was also a necessary risk.

 

“Alright, I get it. But do you know how I died then?” 

 

There was a brief pause before Sans shook his head. Too quick to tell if it was hesitation.  _“That part of your memory is blocked it seems. But from what I’ve seen, you were stabbed. Likely by a knife.”_ The skeleton looks down at Ink’s chest, at the spot where red stained his other shirt. Ironically the same spot his multicolored soul is safe behind his rib cage. Then, Sans coolly chuckles like he just remembered some really corny joke that would make Ink hate him.  _“What’s really weird, is you weren’t wearing that outfit when I found you. Your shirt was white, and you had black cargo pants. You looked like an average kid, but then I saw your soul.”_

“Huh, really?!” Ink looks down at his unique outfit. It’s not rare for him to be in other clothing, but because he traveled different universes with only one set, he did borrow from monsters on occasion. Or use any fabric he found in the various dumps(unfortunately), but only until his clothes were cleaned and stitched again. What’s odd in a frightening sort of way, is that he doesn’t remember the last time he changed out of his standard outfit. When he woke up from his coma, he believed the clothes he wears now is what he wore before his fall.

 

And if what Sans said is true means someone found him, found his clothes and changed him while he was comatose. Ink’s face twisted in disgusted, imagining someone going through all that trouble. What sick weirdo would do that?

 

“Then who the hell changed my clothes!?” He shouted, voice echoing off the trees. Then, it dawned on him. He knows a weirdo that would do that, a dark skeleton who loves mischief just as much as any form of destruction. The same skeleton who always finds ways to surprise him.

_“You think Error could have found us?”_  Sans asked as if he’d read the artist’s thoughts. Ink was momentarily surprised to hear that name out of the skeleton’s mouth. He almost forgot Sans knows everything about his past now. He knows everything Error has done. “I think so, but that could also mean…he might know what happened to us.”

 

_“You were killed, and everyone thinks I’m dead, that’s what happen to us. The questions were looking at, kid, is who killed you and where were we kept for five years.”_

A mystery neither knew the answer to, but at least they had somewhere to start. Ink knows what he must do now. He lowers his head wearily and tries to remember the last time he saw Error.

 

Ink could never forget the smug look on the glitch skeleton’s face when they finally confronted. On that day, Error made a promise to do horrible things to the Underswap universe, and while they argued about morals he’d toy with the strings that trapped poor Swap!Sans’s soul. Ink remembers feeling fearful for the little skeleton, being the hostage of a monster who could squeeze the life out of him and feel no remorse. He hated having to tell Stretch he couldn’t save his brother, Error kicked him out of the anti-void before he had a chance. 

 

But all that happened so long ago it shouldn’t be tied to anything of recent. Ink shakes his head. His face falls into a look of tired defeat.

 

_“Look, we’re not going to find him right now, but we will at some point. In the meantime, I think it’s best you stick with Undyne and Papyrus.”_

“Yeah,” Ink agreed. “You're right and I’ll help them deal with the Voids in any possible way I can. I owe them.”

 

Suddenly, the world around them began to break apart. Looking up, they watched as particles of the snow and trees descended into a blinding light above, like souls reaching heaven. Then their figments were breaking away as well. “What’s happening?”

 

 _“Looks like you’re waking up. kid, do me a favor and don’t tell anyone what happen to me, ok?”_  Sans sounded so far away despite standing so close. He was gone, engulfed by light before Ink could ask him why.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late and my brain hasn't been the best lately. I'm going to come back to this tomorrow and look it over again to fix mistakes. Btw I am looking for beta readers if anyone is interested.


	6. Discontinued

I thought about this a lot and...well I discided to discontinuing this story for a couple reasons, one being that I lost a lot my motivation to write this. I had a lot of conflicting ideas and thoughts for this story and it was becoming more of a problem than a fun project. Another reason is because I did a poor research job. I screwed up by focusing more on trying to write something original than on the characters themselves. I fell in love with Ink!Sans on design alone, I honestly didn't know how different he was from the other AU Sans when I started writing this story. For the longest time, I didn't know he lacked a soul and changed his eye colors or was the shortest of the other Sans. You know, important traits that I should have looked into...

And as you know, I wasn't going with the actual backstory of these AU characters and for awhile I was ok with that and I even said in the description that none this is canon as a warning, but now that's starting to bother me because I feel like I'm being disrespectful to the artists who made these AU characters. I used someone's AU sans, changed his entire backstory, took away the traits that made him unique and basically said he was a human....I don't know, maybe it's just me being a perfectionist again, but I can't help feel I was being disrespectful. 

I did think about working around this problem by having Ink meet the original Ink!Sans, and that he is the human version of the original, but again the motivation part stopped me from working on this altogether.

I'm really sorry guys.

 

Here's what was going to happen in this story.

This was inspired by Kingdom Hearts. Ink, Papyrus and Undyne were going to travel to other AU worlds with Error's help. They were going to help survivors find solutions to stopping the voids(which are shattered souls reconstructed by darkness). Papyrus was eventually going to find the truth about his brother, and I did plan a fight between him and Ink due to misunderstanding. 

The seven souls were inspired by Organization 13, and were called the Council of Souls. Each soul was going to be in charge of an AU world, their job was to make sure the world was destroyed before moving onto the next one. They were able to control the voids like puppets and make them talk. Perseverance was going to be the leader. They were all also linked to Gaster(which was going to be explained at some point) who was the mastermind behind everything. 

 

They also recruit other characters who share the similar beliefs. One of these characters was an idea, that I named HATE.

HATE's concept design (I tried lol)

 

Pretty sure someone out there already came up with this idea, I will add that I have yet to see GlitchTale. But here what I had in mind. HATE was going to be a Sans(or Dust!Sans, I couldn't decide) who was corrupted by the Undertale Corrupter called HATE, which resulted in him having the ability to glitch or change anything and anyone he touched. HATE was going to have multiple personalities that constantly conflict with each other, a good side(whats left of his sanity) and a bad side(the corrupter).

He was going to be a reoccurring villain in the story and eventually a traitor to the Council of Souls. I had planned him to die or fall into a coma which he never wakes up from. 

 

This story was nowhere near the end but I did have one in mind. Sans and Ink were eventually going to be separated. Error was going to absorb Ink's soul in order to save it from shattering, turning them into Paper Jam. It was going to end with a happy ending, with the survivors and what's left of the remaining worlds linking through portals, and helping each other rebuild life again. 

 

Feel free to take any ideas from this plot and make up your own stories with it. 

 

Again I'm really sorry guys, and I thank you all for following me this far. Maybe in the future, I'll try again, or maybe I'll continue where I left off. For now, I think it's best to stop here. 

 

 


	7. Old version chapter 4-7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fanfic is still discontinued and sadly I have decided I will not be revising it or looking back into making a different version of the story. However, I've given Narusanchi permission to animate what I have and to finish where I left off. 
> 
> So here is the previous version of chapter 4-7. (I already gave Narusanchi chapter 1-3)
> 
> Sorry about the very poor grammar. I was very new to creative writing at the time I was writing this.

Lesser Dog was calm by the time Grillby and Ink return to the lobby. His responding howls, unfortunately, attracted the beast outside to come closer. They can hear the dog…waiting outside the hotel for a response.

Everyone but a puzzle Ink quickly takes action to shut off all the lights and close all the blinds until Grillby’s flame is the only thing lighting the room. The taller of the skeletons put a hand on Ink’s shoulder and gently lead him away from any windows. “Stay close to me in case this gets bad.” He hears Papyrus say.

The others do the same, avoiding all windows or any streak of light from the outside.

“Grillby, dim your flame,” Undyne whispers in a loud enough manner for him to hear.

The fire element, standing out in the darkness, does his best to dim his fire while still maintaining life. He stays far in the back with Papyrus and Ink to avoid his light being a giveaway.

Napstablook hides behind the couch to coo a distressful Lesser dog whimpering beside him. Doggo stands a few feet behind his captain with both his daggers already armed in hand. Undyne stands closest to the front, prepared but hoping she won’t have to fight.

The room falls silent. Nobody in the lobby dares to move in the darkness, not even Ink, the one with the littlest knowledge about what to fear in these dark times.

_Help them_

“What..” Ink perks up at the sound of a voice speaking to him. He can’t see anything in the dim lighting, so he suspects at first it to be Papyrus talking beside him, but it doesn’t sound like him. The voice sounds deeper. It almost sounds like…

_Whatever happens, please help them_

“Error?“

“Ink, quiet.” The taller skeleton whispers.

Was he hearing things?

Another howl, one just outside the hotel pulls him back into reality. His large eyes catch the movement of a big disorient shadow passing by the windows and he freezes in place. His gaze locks onto the shadow’s every motion from window to window, not daring to look away once. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, the shadow has to belong to something at least 8 feet tall and weigh over 900 pounds. Its owner cam easily smash through the walls if it very so pleases.

The royal guardsman sees the shadow too and hears the smaller skeleton gasp when it abruptly stops moving. He clicks his boney fingers tight around a long bone baton and immediately positions himself to stand in front of the smaller skeleton to mean to shelter him from harm.

It is his duty as a Royal Guard to protect others, that should be his reason to be defensive at this moment but that is not what’s going on in his head.

To the guardsman, this is another chance to protect his “brother”. He knows Ink is not Sans, despite the appearance but the pain of losing his brother still eats away at him to this day, especially knowing he wasn’t there to protect him.

…to him, this is a second chance to do what he failed to do the first time.

The shadow stops. A low growl shakes the windows and walls causing the captain and the armor Doggo to tense up but they keep their stance. Lesser Dog hides his face in Napstablook’s arms. Napstablook holds his breath; Papyrus clenches his teeth, Grillby stays in the back and Ink, keeps his gaze locked on the shadow riding the windows; prepping mentally for a fight.

Thankfully luck is in their favor. The shadow moves on without causing any trouble for the heroes.

After several minutes of waiting in the darkness, waiting and anticipating an ambush, they finally lower their guard.

Once the clock hit midnight, the hotel went into complete silent. The survivors including the guards need to sleep. The captain was kind enough to give the smaller skeleton room 5 for the night until living arrangements were m while she along with Papyrus and Napstablook plan to take turns to keep watch in the lobby. A task they do every night. Two sleeps on the furniture while one watches for 3 hours and then switch. The captain brushes off the help Ink had offered; she can tell by the dull colors in his odd shape pupils that he is still not fully rested. She tells him that tomorrow when a new day arises, they will need his assistant.

It doesn’t take Ink long to fall asleep.

The moment he hits the bed, he lazily closes his eyes

A flurry of snow brushes against his face and crunches under his shoes while he follows the forest path blindly. Ahead of him, he can see what appears to be a wooden sentry station covered in a blanket of snow. Clearly, haven’t been used for several hours. He investigates the sentry upon approach, oddly finding several ketchup and mustard packets piled in a corner cubby and a ton of hot dog wrappers scattered on the ground

_“I’m Sans, Sans the skeleton”_

Ink turns around and spots two individuals by a cross bridge. He goes into hiding behind the sentry station to avoid notice and listen in on their one-sided conversation. The individuals appear to be a smiley short skeleton and a surprisingly calm child. He recognizes the skeleton instantly as an old friend, brother, and enemy. The child, on the other hand, is a mystery.

“ _I’m actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now”_ The skeleton shrugs  _“But…y’know…I don’t really care about capturing anybody._

He peeks over the sentry to see the child continue to remain unfazed by the skeleton’s words while the skeleton continues to chatter away.

_“Now my brother…Papyrus. He’s a human hunting fanatic. I think that’s him over there.”_

The Sans points a finger at the path ahead of him and curiously, Ink shifts his gaze to look where he is pointing. He doesn’t see a Papyrus. What is this guy talking about?

_“Made you look.”_

He whips around to see Sans standing behind him with the biggest satisfying grin. He notes the surprise expression on the artist's face and chuckles.

_“Didn’t think I would see ya, huh? Heh heh. Relax Ink; you can trust me. I’m not the same Sans that you know, I’m a bit punnier than that guy.”_

Ink rolls his eyes. He frowns at the grinning skeleton. “You’re immaturity is the same as him. You’re the Sans who spoke to me earlier aren’t you?” He asked. “The same one who vanished in this universe.”

Sans nods his head and his smile falls. The skeleton's attitude, along with the light heart tone of his voice changes into one that is solemn.

_“I am also the one who asked you to wake up during your death experience, sleeping beauty...”_

Ink’s eyes widen and he felt his jaw drop.

_"There is a lot we need to talk about Ink, starting with the truth about me and about you.”_

-

_Sans downs another shot of whiskey and pushes the glass aside to have space to hide his shameful face in his arms. The idea of drinking more of the burning liquid seems like a desirable thing to do. Just enough to knock himself out and forget about Frisk._

_He holds up an index finger to signal Grillby for another round to add to his already extensive tab. The bartender refuses, though. Seeing the drunken state of his friend is enough to stop himself from serving him any longer. “Is this really necessary, Sans? We all miss Frisk, you know.”_

_“You don’t understand” The skeleton mumbles into his own arms_

_Grillby takes the many empty shot glasses from the skeleton and places them by the kitchen door as a reminder to take them in the back later. Sans is his main priority now. This isn’t the first time the skeleton was over drinking again, passing his limit. The fire element, in fact, recalls the many times his skeletal friend has done this. All of them expect this one time, taking place in his underground bar when they were still imprisoned. There was always a strong reason why he would drown himself in booze…_

_He had a fight with Papyrus_

_He would speak angry incoherent words about resets_

_He would talk poorly about someone name Chara_

_Grillby caught on quick. He understands that Sans’s reasons were always something to do with anger. He struggles to bottle it up, so instead he drinks to forget and pass out to calm down._

_“What I do understand is that you are drinking your sorrows away again. What if Papyrus were to see you like this? You know he hates it when you drink.” He says to perk up the skeleton and get his attention. It works._

_The skeleton looks up at his fiery friend with tired eyes. “Grillby, you cannot tell Pap about this, please.”_

_“I may keep this little secret if you open up a little more.” Sans hides his face into the comfort of his arms again and groans loudly. The fire element drags out a stool to sit across from him. He wasn’t going anywhere until he gets him to talk. Even if he has to lock all the doors to keep him from leaving, the fire element would do it. “I’ve known you for years, Sans, you only drink this much when you are pissed off about something. What’s bothering you?”_

_“Can’t Frisk’s death be enough to be mad about?”_

_“Sans.”_

_“Alright fine.” The skeleton yells and lifts his head. Sans rests his head on the palm of his right hand and taps the fingers of his left on the wooden bar top while looking away from his fiery friend with a mean expression. He feels like he is in high school again and Grillby is the annoying guidance counselor nagging at him for answers._

_“I feel betrayed…Frisk could have saved themselves from their fate. We could have all been free but they left us instead.”_

_Grillby can see the legit hurt in his friend’s intoxicated eyes, though he, himself doesn’t fully understand his words. He watches a single tear roll down the skeleton’s cheek and hears him sniff slightly to keep the others at bay. “Why would they leave us like that, Grillby? I thought we were all happy.”_

_“Frisk did what they thought was best, Sans,” The fire element leads in closer and speaks gentle to his hurting friend. “and they wouldn’t want to see you like this. They would want you to be happy.”_

_Sans’s pinprick eyes shift to Grillby’s face. His gaze looking more like daggers to the fire element. When he slams a fist on the counter, Grillby backs away with hands up. “You don’t understand,” The fire element can easily hear the rage building up in the skeleton's voice. It's hard to tell if this is the booze talking or if Sans is really this upset._

_“They broke a promise..”_

_…._

_Grillby wasn’t about to let Sans stumble out of the bar in his condition. He offers to let Sans sleep on the couch in the lounge and promises to wake him up when it is time for the dinner party. He takes the offer and while the fire element was setting up the couch for him, the skeleton falls asleep at the bar._

_*Sigh* “What would we do without you..” Grillby picks up the light-weight skeleton cradle style while trying not to burn him with his hands. He has seen Papyrus carry him this way on several occasions in the underground, mostly coming out of the bar or coming from the sentry station in the forest._

_He loves seeing the skeletons display their close-knit relationship. Papyrus caring for Sans’s health and Sans helping Papyrus in his training…on some occasions Grillby would try to be the third wheel by offering to support them any way possible. They are family to him. Now, by helping Sans through his drunken state, he is showing just how much he cares for the two and even though Sans didn’t quite confess all his sins to him, he still won’t tell Papyrus about any of this._

_…._

_Sans wakes up two hours before its time for the dinner party. This is unusual behavior for Sans. The skeleton's naps usually last for a good 8 hours_   _. He tells Grillby that he had a nightmare and decides to leave the bar with his hangover. Fist, he was given aspirin and water by the fire element’s request and was led out the door a few minutes later. After the skeleton was sober enough to leave, Grillby goes into the kitchen and preps to open his bar for more booze-seeking individuals._

_Sans didn’t want to be home just yet so he takes the long way back instead of a shortcut. He still doesn’t like the idea of celebrating Frisk's sacrifice and wishes to skip it. He could, but it would break Papyrus’s heart if he did._

_He takes the route through Cypress Park, a nice open field area with a big lake. Sans has met plenty of families at the lake. Sometimes he would watch the kids laugh and play with Papyrus while he relaxes under his favorite tree and the parents have their lunch. Although at this time of night, no one would be relaxing in Cypress Park, it’s could be crawling with muggers…so when Sans does see someone lying under the very same tree he chooses, he immediately feels uncomfortable. It could be a robber or just a random night dweller. The cement sidewalk path leads him closer to look…_

_It's a kid_

_And a lot of blood_

_Sans veers off the path immediately upon sighting the blood and drops down to his knees to cradle the kid’s head on his lap and hands. Upon inspection, he detects small pieces of metal fragments lodged in the skin and directly in the middle of the kid's chest is a clear stab wound. Blood oozes out and around the wounds, staining the kid’s odd clothing in a pool underneath him. Sans can feel more blood dripping in between his fingers. It was coming off the kid’s black hair and more of it spilled the longer he cradles his head. Sans felt like he was going to be sick. Sick and in a full panic mode. He tried calling out for help, hoping someone would hear his panic cry in the night…_

**_But nobody came_ **

_His hands start shaking. He doesn’t know what to do and he wishes he knew how to heal. Not like it would do much now…but it would be something to try._

_“Hello? Wake up!”_

_The skeleton shakes the kid’s body, hoping he would still be alive._

_He gets no response_

_“Please don’t be gone..”_

_No response_

_“Wake up.”_

_No response_

_Sans doesn’t want to think it’s true but he knows. He knows the kid has fallen. It’s too late to save him._

“I'm dead?” Sans can hear the disbelief in Ink’s voice after telling him the truth.  

The younger skeleton is in shock, he can even look at Sans. He big eyes stare off into the snowy forest with a blank expression, mouth slight ajar and mind slowly registering the information thrown at him. Sans didn’t want to say it but the kid had the right to know. He looks down at the ground, not saying anything to let Ink think.

 Both of them were sitting with backs against the sentry station and legs stretched out under a blanket of snow. This isn't real, so they shouldn’t feel cold, but right now that is exactly what Ink is feeling. Cold and confused.

“I'm dead.” He says again, voice cracking. His blank stare shifts downward, still avoiding Sans.

“Then how am I…how am I physically…how?” Ink is not sure how to ask the question but Sans understand what he is trying to say. The blue coat skeleton lets out a heavy sigh and prepares to tell the rest of his story.

_“Well, kid, body and soul are two different things.”_

_A colorful light emerges from the kid’s chest, catching Sans’s pinpricks immediately. The light flashes and takes the form of a heart with seven different colors and pulsating white glow around the rim._

_Red, blue, cyan, purple, green, orange and yellow._

_The skeleton understands that this is the kid’s soul. He has seen a human soul before but never one like this. Its rainbow appearance astonishes him and without really thinking he goes to cup the delicate thing in his hand. The soul levitates over his skeletal fingers. He brings it closer to eye level and watches its colors change. “I guess were both having a bad day, huh? Rest easy, ok.” He speaks to it with a quiet mournful tone. Another child has gone too soon...just like Frisk._

_The sudden sound of screaming pulls Sans attention away from the soul in his hand and looks for the source._

_He hears another scream and he’s back on his feet._

_The sound of several cars colliding  fills the air and he takes a step back._

_Something bad is going on but now he had other problems to deal with. Something was coming his way. Something gray with soulless eyes and sharp jagged claws dripping with black liquid. Sans can somewhat recognize the creature as a 7-foot tall dragon despite its disfigurement. The most endanger monster inexistent. In fact, there is only suppose to be one dragon left and It’s not this one. Sans’s eyes go dark. He shields the soul with both hands._

_He takes another step back as the monster gets closer to him.  “Stay back buddy, I’m warning you.” He threatens._

_He hears a distance ambulance._

_The monster doesn’t heed his warning and gets closer._

_“I said get back!”_

_He flinches at the sound of another car collision, much closer than the last one_

_The monster staggers closer._

_“I’M WARNING YOU!” Sans screams this time._

_A loud explosion rumbles the ground underneath them and he can hear the sick cries for help following the aftermath._

_The monster doesn’t stop. It extends its large claw, aiming to end the skeleton’s life._

-

_Sans ducks under the claw that aims to slice his neck. He moves quick on his feet, running under the monster's attack to get behind them and prepares an attack of his own while he has a short advantage to strike back. Several bones appear at his command all glowing with his blue magic and levitating around him in a circular motion._

_"I told you to back off, buddy!" He growls and sends the bones flying towards his attacker, just as they turn around to face him again. The bones pierce through the dragon's limbs and torso. One even manages to strike the center of their long scaly neck, causing a gross gurgle to escape its throat. The monster remains standing none the less. It lurches forward with a second attempt to kill the skeleton and Sans moves back this time to dodge the attack. In mid-jump, he sends another line of bones to strike. They pierce more limbs and one takes out an eye this time. The dragon stumbles back from the force of the attack and yet it still stands to fight with dark eyes fixed on Sans. It drags itself forwards, heading straight for him._

_The skeleton winces at the sound of the dragon’s body cracking with every motion in its rag doll-like form. It shows no sign of pain or discomfort from it clearly broken body under a blanket of Sans’s sharp bones, just determination to kill. The skeleton knows that something is definitely not right about this entire situation. Connecting this monster to the screams he heard earlier and coming to the conclusion that it is not just him dealing with strange monster like this._

_“What the fuck are you?” He asks through clenched teeth. Not really expecting to get an answer from the freak. The dragon lets out another gurgle sound from its throat, allowing a mass amount of black liquid to drip from its mandible. It suddenly wraps a scaly hand around the bone sticking out of its neck and pulls it out without care, causing more of its dark plasma to spill out on to the grass. The gruesome sight is enough to turn Sans’s bravery into immobile fear. His frighten eyes watch the disfigured beast unsheathed itself from his bones. Ripping away its own flesh in the process._

_The skeleton was so transfixed on the sight that his hearing had failed to register the banshee like scream coming for him. He was forcibly tackled to the ground by another gray attacker coming from the right and knocked out of his trance. This one looked like a human girl in Sans’s judgment. She had dark soulless eyes just like the dragon but with long black hair and a white office uniform._

_The attacker has him on his back, one arm pinned down by her steel grip on his wrist and his other arm fighting off her attempt to strike him with a clawed hand. He manages to grab ahold of her wrist in the wrestle and struggles to force it away. The gray attacker pushes back and flicks her wrist around once her jagged nails touched blue fabric. It slices into the skeleton’s coat, through his shirt and nick one of his ribs. He flinched and that causes him to make the mistake of letting go. In one quick motion, the gray attacker jerks away her hand free and slices deep into the skeleton’s rib cage with one swipe of her claw._

_A cry escapes his mouth. The attacker swipes again and he screams. Sans can feel his 1 Hp dropping into the decimals and with every movement, to regain control of her arm, the pain pulsating from his chest amplified. He manages to snatch her arm again and forces it away from him before she could do any more damage to his rib cage; unfortunately, the attacker does the unthinkable. The attacker releases her hold on his arm then slams her hand down on his shoulder. Sans hears a crack and a burning sensation shoots through his arm. It took the skeleton a moment to register his broken shoulder-blade, being painfully acknowledged by a nail digging into the scapula. He holds back a cry, clenching his fist and eyes shut to endure the amount of pain coursing through his body._

_Sans fights to stay conscious while still gripping on to the gray attacker's wrist. Another hit at the ribs would surely kill his remaining HP._

_Sans’s mind shifts to the thought of his friends_

_his family_

_his brother_

_He has to know if they are safe and he refuses to die at the hands of a freak until he gets his answer._

_The skeleton suddenly darkens his eyes. A wisp of blue magic radiates from his left eye as he pulls up one of his short legs to kick at his attacker’s midsection. She coughs and dark spit that’s been dripping from her mouth splashes his face in droplets. She loosens her hold. Now is his chance. He presses his shoe against her and uses all force to successfully get her off. The attacker stumbles back into the blinding beam of Sans’s gaster blaster that he had summoned moments ago and ultimately obliterates her._

_The skeleton slowly gets back up on his feet; being careful of not to apply to much pressure on his left arm with the broken shoulder-blade. He turns around to face his earlier problem finishing deboning all of his bullets from its own fucked up body. He hasn’t forgotten about them…_

_The skeleton didn’t even give the dragon a chance to charge. The moment those black eyes met his, the gaster blaster floating beside him fires away and turns the dragon into a puff of smoke; leaving no dust behind. The gaster blaster dismisses itself._

_Sans is out of magic. His body, in terrible condition and his Hp sits at a 0.25 but he is alive. Just barely, but still alive. He stands, motionless, for a good few minutes, body shaking from the adrenaline rush and huffing heavily like he just ran a marathon. The skeleton limp over to the lake’s shore to wash the gunk off his face once he had calmed down. It took looking at his own hands sitting in the dark water to realize that something is missing…_

_“The soul!”_

_He looks around the area in a frantic, fortunately finding the colorful heart levitating beside its owner’s body again. He picks up the delicately thing with one hand, watching its colors change…and thinks of a crazy, unbelievable idea._

_When he was young, the skeleton had heard stories of monsters gaining power by absorbing a human soul. It sounded awesome at first but there was also talk of the very same monsters losing their minds and control over the power they desired. The souls of humans are considered dangerous to monsters and during the time underground, they were only to be handled by the Royal Guards._

_But now, Sans is desperate…_

_With no magic or strength left to teleport home and barely a decimal left of his HP, the options the skeleton is looking at are slim.  Absorb the soul or not. Either way, he will have to fight. By the sound of screams echoing through the night, tell him that this horrifying matter is an epidemic._

_…_

_The skeleton pulls out his cell phone and calls home._

**_Hello there! You have reached the great Papyrus..and me heh. SANS, you are supposed to say your name!..your name. SANS! Ugh, now we have to do it again! Nah bro leave it. It will be funny..Sans, we are not leaving the mes- *BEEP*_ **

_“Papyrus..I-I’m sorry for not being home yet. Ha, you know how I am with time…listen, I don’t know what’s going on..and I don’t know what will happen next but..don’t worry about me ok. Take care of yourself, look out for the others, they need you. You’re the great Papyrus after all. I’m fine and...I’ll be home soon, I promise…love you bro.”_

_Sans snaps shut his phone and start crying the tears he was holding back. He is scared to know what will happen to him, to his brother, to his friends and family and to his world._

_The skeleton looks at the soul again through watery eyes, slowly wrapping his boney fingers around its glow. “This isn’t your fault,” He says. “You probably don’t deserve this.” His fingers tighten on the soul. Just one squeeze away and it would be over. “I’m sorry.” His fingers close._

_Sans absorbs the soul and blacks out._

_“When I woke up, I realized that I had no control over my body. I absorbed you and yet your soul over powered mine. I became your conscious and you took control"_ Sans turns his eyes to Ink to see if he was still listening and notices a dumbfound expression on the younger skeleton’s face.

“Shit. I am so sorry,” Ink throws his head back against the wood of the sentry station and sighs. “I was supposed to be your life saver.”

 _“There is nothing for you to apologize for, kid. I should be apologizing. I am the one who absorbed you and because of that, I saw all your memories.”_ Ink perks up and looks at Sans with both curiosity and worry in his eyes.

_That’s how I know your name. I also know your real name. I know about your brothers. The experiments. The accident. The battles you’ve had”_

“Alright, I get it.” He stops him. “I don’t wish to be reminded about those.”

_“Sorry”_

 “Do you know how I died?”

Sans looks away and nods his head.  _“I think it’s better if you speak with Error about that. I’m sure he has a lot to tell you.”_

Error. Just the sound of that very name puts Ink through so many emotions. Angry, Hate, Regret…Sadness. Although, it has been awhile since he had caught up with his destructive opposite. Perhaps it is time to meet up and get a few answers out of him.

The Snowdin scenery around Ink and the blue coat skeleton suddenly start to break apart. They both look up at the deep blue cavern ceiling to watch the snow particles drift away into nothingness. Soon enough the older skeleton starts to break as well.  _“It looks like you are waking up, till next time kid.”_

“You want to what..?..that's crazy..” Napstablook looks at the young skeleton as if he was insane and maybe he is.

It is 3:45 in the morning and just shortly after Ink woke up from his strange meeting with Sans, he leaves his room to see Napstablook on watch while Undyne and Papyrus sleep on the couches. He approached the robot with a serious request to leave the hotel for a few minutes, at least enough time to talk with Error. Of course, the response he gets from the melancholic is disbelief.

  “It will just be for 20 minutes,” Ink whispers. “and I won’t be far.”

“Ink, this is dangerous…you saw what happen earlier right..?”

The young skeleton hasn’t forgotten the shadow beast.  He is crazy now that he thinks about what he asking for even if this is an open time to speak to his opposite in private. He already prepped himself with a bunch of knives he has drawn with his create ability in case the beast does come back. He figures it would be enough to at least defend himself and escape.

“How about this, if I don’t come back in at least 15 minutes, wake up Undyne and Papyrus and..just tell them I ran out of the build like an idiot. Please, Blook, I can’t explain it but this is really important and I swear I’ll be ok.”

The robot, still hesitant about the crazy idea unlocks the first lock to the front door.

“…15 minutes…do not go far…”

Ink notices the lights in the street. They are still lit up despite the lifeless atmosphere. Someone is still running the city’s power, how this is manageable baffles him and yet he’s grateful for it. Nothing worse than running from an enemy in the dark, like everything else, he has done it before.  

He reaches a far enough spot where he can still see Ruby Pass and still be unheard. He just needs to call the destroyer himself to come talk to him.

“Error, I know you spying on me, you always are. Can you please show yourself?”

Dead silences

“Come on Sans, don’t be an arse.”

A ripped portal suddenly appears before him. Using the name works. It always works for Ink to get Error’s attention, it’s because he hates it. A glitch version of Sans steps through the portal with an oversized brush resting on his shoulder. White Error signs flash around the skeleton, with a few twitches here and there around his face. Ink recognizes the brush on his shoulder as his proud weapon, Arcenciel and feels a little insulted to see his rival holding it.

“nicE nEw lOOk, ink. nOw yOu rEally fit in thE family.” The smirk on Error’s face annoys the young skeleton, more than the fact that he has his weapon.

“What the hell are you doing with Arcenciel?”

“is this what yOu callEd mE fOr?

“No!..No, I called you so we can talk. I’ve been told that you have a lot of things to tell me.”

Error raises an eyebrow. “Oh yEah? Did thE fuckER in yOuR hEad say that?”

_…you little shit_

“i’ll tEll yOu what,” Error steps closer to Ink, close enough to roughly shove the massive paint brush weapon into the artist’s hands. The rude gesture almost balances him off his feet. “if yOu suRvivE OuR fuRRy fRiEnd OveR thERE. i will tEll yOu EvERy thing yOu nEEd tO knOw.” The glitch gives him the weapon but then turns around to leave through the same portal he opened up. “call mE again if yOu livE.” He shouts just before the portal closes. This didn’t go as well as Ink wanted. He couldn’t even get a word out to stop Error from leaving so quickly.

_A jerk like always I see_

Ink inspects Arcenciel from bristle to tip, relieve to see his weapon still in one piece. So what the heck was Error doing with it?

 “and what did he mean by...oh..”

A rumble breaks the silent streets. The young skeleton's pinpricks shrink at the unforgettable sound of a deep menacing growl approaching behind him.   

-

_“ Are you listening? This is very important you know, you must have all the potentials memorized to exceed well in combat. Now allow me to explain…with this creation, you are given seven different abilities.”_

The young skeleton tightly grips his weapon in hand and cautiously turns around to see the approaching beast with his own eyes sockets. Sure enough, what he sees just within a few feet away is a tall dust color animal with dark eyes fixed directly on him. Even in the dim lighting, Ink can tell the beast was a dog of a sort, wearing worn armor on its torso scarred with a single crack running down the middle. He quickly notices other scars marked on the beast, at different angles and sizes, likely caused from previous run-ins with Undyne and her gang. He recalls her mentioning them having the ability to reanimate.

The Void beast doesn’t have to worry about Undyne this time for Ink is alone, and if Ink doesn’t come up with a plan quick; he knows his second chance at life will soon end and so will Sans’s.

He was looking at two options. Run or Fight, both which he does not wish to do. He does, however, want to somehow lure the beast far away from the hotel as possible.

The beast had both its eyes following the skeleton's every little movement. Ink does the same back. They have a silent dare between them, waiting for the other to move first and then strike at the right moment. That is until Ink adjusts the paint brush in his hands and the beast bares its teeth at him.

“You were their friend. I don’t want to fight you!” He shouts. In response, the beast opens its mouth. The skeleton shuts his eyes and braces himself this time for the loud roar and projectile saliva. His body shakes with fear and a moment of paralyzation holds him in place and he looses his concentration. He looks up at the towering animal when it was over. In time to see it charging at him, and his fighting instinct kicks in. The lights that are his eyes go out.

 “But it looks like I have no choice!” Ink slams the bristle end of Arcenciel on the ground and uses both hands to guide the brush in a rapid motion. He draws a green streak in front of him.

 

_ “Green is your defense. Use it often; it can very well save your life.”  _

 

The green paint gives off a neon glow that illuminates the night. It conjures up a huge transparent wall to deflect the beast’s snapping jaws just before it tried to bite him. The wall shatters on impact and the Void recoils. Ink repositions his weapon and prepares the next move.

 

_ “Yellow are your bullets. You are able to create as many as you can, depending how much magic you are willing to put into it. This is to be used wisely.” _

 

The paint on Arcenciel changes to yellow and he swings the massive weapon at the air to conjure up three yellow missiles from its streak. The missiles launch upward in an arc motion and strike the beast’s armor in stains of yellow paint. Before the animal can even react to the sudden hit, the paint marks give off their glow and explode, thus further damaging the armor.

 The blasts had jostled the beast and it stumbles back on its hind legs. The young skeleton uses this moment to turn around and sprints down the street while it lets out another roar that is sure to wake up everyone in Ruby Pass if the first one hasn’t already. It then chases after him, catching up faster than he expected. Which is what Ink wanted to happen to ensure the safety of the others but soon regrets the decision to run.

_I hope you know what you are doing_

**For both our sakes, I hope so too**

The rush of adrenaline courses through Ink’s bones. He feels lighter on his feet, more so than he had ever felt before but the effort to keep out of the Void’s reach still faulted. The stampeding sound of a pissed off dog draws closer and Ink was losing the energy to keep going.

 

_ “Light Blue is to be used as a trap. Anything that moves over its placement will trigger an attack.” _

 

Upon reaching the end of the street, the young skeleton comes to a halt and swings the paint brush several times at the ground to splatter a mess of light blue paint on the gravel road. He retreats into the first little alley he sees and watches in the dark as the Void beast fall for his trap. Like the other paints, the light blue color gives off its glow once it has been triggered by its furry paws. The splatter spots take forms of spikes, piercing through the beast’s arms and legs. It let out a yelp, the first cry he heard out of the animal all night.

 To Ink’s surprise, the beast pays no mind to its damaged limbs. It snarls at him and limps its way over to force its massive self into the narrow alley to get him.

 

_ “Wait a minute. Is the orange just the opposite of light blue? What kind of help would that do?” _

_ “Ha ha, you never know, Ink. It might be very useful.” _

 

Ink backs himself up against a dead end, getting as far away he possibly can from the extended claw reach out for him. The beast had it's massive paws pushing on the brick wall, making it crack from the pressure of forcing itself further into the narrow alley until it gets stuck. Its paw touches a splatter of orange paint on the wall, preset by Ink. The young skeleton smirks and counts in his head.

**3…2…1**

The orange paint conjures a spike much like the light blue. It breaks through the beast’s paw and retracts immediately after. The dog yelps again and wiggles its body out of the alley. It snaps its jaws a few times at the air and slams its paws down in its frustration to kill one troublesome little target. After its tantrum, it peeks its bright eyes back into the alleyway to see that the skeleton was already gone and a streak of neon blue paint rides up the wall all the way to the rooftop.

 

 _“Blue will allow you to define your gravity as long as you maintain your magic and stay on the streak. I’m sure you will have fun using this.”_  

 

Ink peers down at the street from the rooftop, watching the Void growl and run around in the dim night like a rabid dog. He had managed to evade the snarling beast for the time being but he knew this dance wasn't over just yet.

 

 

 Sitting in a white wasteland of nothingness lies the glitch skeleton known as Error. The nothingness is his home, a place where he can open portals from different universes and even connect them with a bridge. His main use for the portals has been to cause chaos to the universes that were never meant to be while his fearless opposite looks to defend them for reasons he’ll never understand. Their different views of the universes have always been the real reason for their constant clashing. Sometimes he wins, sometimes he loses. The battle between them never ceased to end even when the lives of both of them and their loved ones changed for the worse.

Lately, Error’s schedule has been different. He used to occasionally spy on Ink with a one-way portal to make sure the artist wasn't brewing up a new plan. Now, he has his eyes on him at all time, not even caring about the other universes anymore.

He sits and watches his battle with the Void Greater Dog with a pleasing smile. He smiles not for the fact that Ink was forced to fight but because he is happy to see the young artist is still able to take care of himself despite the new form.

“what dO yOu think? can hE stOp thE cOuncil Of sOul?” The glitch skeleton looks down at a white Pomeranian dog sitting beside him. He had picked up the dog from one of the infected universes shortly after releasing his Blueberry friend back to his own. The dog looks up at Error with a dopy look and barks.

“yEah, i agRee. if any OnE can dO it, it wOuld bE my littlE bRO.”

Error pats the dog’s head and it wags its tail with delight.


	8. Old version 8-11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the hell I was thinking when I wrote these chapters XD
> 
> I'm almost tempted to put cliff notes.

The captain and her guardsman jerk awake to the horrifying roars coming from outside. “Shit! It’s back!?” The captain scrambles off the couch and immediately materializes a spear that illuminates a glow in the dim room.

Her guardsman was already up and in defense stance with his baton by his side. She can see his right eye giving off a bright wisp of orange to show his will to defend the little hotel with his magic.

Several of the hotel survivors have heard the roar as well. Some even get out of bed and gather in the dark hallway to see what the guards would do. Among them were Doggo and Lesser Dog, both moving through the hall to reach Undyne and Papyrus in the lobby.

“Sound? Don’t see dog. Heard Sound. It was Greater Dog.” Doggo says upon approaching his captain. He sniffs at the air and shifts his narrow eyes from left to right as if looking for the source. Lesser Dog barks to agree with his confirmation.

 Undyne can hear the survivors behind them whispering worried remarks among themselves about what they just woke up to. One of them, a woman in her mid-twenties, speaks up. “A-Are we still safe here?” Her voice quiet and shakes. Undyne is usually the one to answer that type of question and never one to be light about the situation so all eyes were on her. She looks at the scared survivors who await an answer. Using up most confidence in her voice to calm them down.

 “Yes. The Royal Guards will handle this situation. Please return to your rooms for the time being.” The captain’s focus wasn’t fully on them. She looks back at the windows several times as if expecting Greater Dog to burst through.

Some of them don’t move at first, hesitant on whether to trust Undyne’s words. It took Papyrus’s words to reassure the survivors and that got them to return back to their rooms. Although, once they were gone he turns to his captain bearing a troubled expression he had hidden from the others. “This is different, Undyne. That wasn’t a howl for a response, it was an angry roar. I think someone might be in trouble out there.”

“…oh no no no no...” 

All the royal guards in the room turn to Napstablook, who is huddled up in a corner with his headphones on as comfort but with no music playing.

The robot ghost was scrunched up in a tight fetal position. He crosses his metallic arms over his knees and hides half his scared face into in them. The poor robot was feeling the guilt eat away at him for a mistake that could have easily been avoided.  He dares to look up to meet the eyes who stare back at him and tells them the truth.

“….Ink is out there….”

 In complete unison, the four guards react.

“WHAT?!”  ***BARK?!***

 

  _I understand that Error is an asshole, but this is just-_

“Mean? Barbaric? Every word that defines the meaning of being a terrible person? Yeah, that’s Error for ya.” 

_I was going to say low, but hey you know your own brother better than I do._

_“_ You know he wasn’t always like this. He’s just...sick.” Ink says to defend trying to defend brother for once. Sans chuckles at words.

_Yeah, sick in the head. Sick enough to abandon you with a killer dog. How is our mutt anyway? Is he still with us?_

Ink peeks over the edge to see his dog friend still waiting below. It bears its sharp teeth at his sight and drools out another layer of dark saliva onto the cement sidewalk. The young skeleton groans and backs away from the ledge again. “Yep, still there.”

It has been 10 minutes now and the animal hasn’t moved since it spotted him on the roof. It had tried to claw its way up the wall with no prevail. Jumping proven to be unsuccessful as well. Now it just waits for Ink to move or do anything that can assure a successful capture and kill. It wasn’t going to leave anytime soon.

_So, what you gonna do?_

Ink knows the answer to that. He is going to fight. Not like he has a real choice. The beast already has a track on him. Running any farther away from the safe point is a bad idea and getting any closer to it now is endangering the others. He uses this time away from the Void beast to think of a new way to approach the nuisance. “I’m going to get us out of this situation by fighting. It’s unfortunately really powerful; I’ll need to weaken it more before I can land a final blow. Purple should do the trick.” He says. Mostly to himself but the little voice in his head hears everything and provides some advice.

_Greater Dog was never the intelligent type. If this version of Greater Dog is anything like its old self then it will fall for your tricks again._

“That’s good to know actually. Alright, I think I have a plan now.”

 The young skeleton stands with both feet on the edge of the roof and conjures the magic he needs to change the paint on Arcenciel to purple. The poison. The beast sees him again and this time starts to growl as if challenging the skeleton.

_ “It only weakens your enemy. The purple will not kill.” _

Ink's idea is to strike the beast mid-fall to stop any chances of it attempting to bite at him. The paint would activate the poison, giving him the opportunity to form an all-out attack on it while its life bar drains away. It was going to take a lot of his magic but he is 70 percent sure this was going to work.

“Papyrus wait!”

That is until he hears Undyne’s voice. Out of the dark, comes a lanky skeleton sprinting towards Greater Dog, Undyne following shortly after. Unbeknownst to the guards are two shadows trailing behind them, both getting closer by the second. Hell was about to break loose on the Royal Guards and Ink is the only one seeing this. 

 The moment Greater Dog turns its snarling face to Papyrus, Ink doesn't wait any longer. He leaps off the roof and swings the massive paint brush at the beast. 

 

 

 Many scientists have imagined the real Void to be empty; a place that succumbs the poor souls who happen to fall into its ever-lasting darkness. Nowhere to go, nothing to see, no sounds to hear just endless darkness for wandering souls to question how life can move on without them. Gaster was once one of these scientists to believe such a theory and they were mostly correct.   

The Void is a lifeless place. No sounds other than the voices of its occupants and nowhere to really go with time at a standstill. They are able to join the surface and watch lives go by. Unfortunately, no living being is able to see them so there is no point to it.

The Void was a torturous place before Gaster came along. Everything is different now. Only just recently have the souls accept the darkness as their home and they graciously take their new ability to cross onto the surface as a gift from the doctor.

The same souls who call themselves The Council of Souls.

In the very darkness, two cloaked figures stand opposite of each other. The smaller is marked by an aqua heart on the back of her gray cloak, the other a dark purple. The aqua bows to the other standing before her and then speaks with a honey sweet voice.

“Hello, Miss Perseverance. It’s an honor to see you again.”

“Hello Patience, do you know why I called you?” The purple soul asks, her sharp tongue cutting the small talk to get straight to the point of this meeting.

“Hmmm, is it because there is a little problem in one of my assigned universe?” 

“A little problem that can turn into a big issue if not taken proper care of.” The purple corrects. “Both Ink and Error have caught their father’s attention. Now, he has a new assignment for us.”

-

“Damn it!”

The captain tries to slam the front door behind her when a gloved hand stops it from shutting. Her guardsman and longtime friend blocked the door, his face bearing a mix emotion of rage and worry for a small skeleton he just met in a day. Not unusual behavior for him to be worried about another, the caring trait of his has never ceased to change when everything else that was once the happy and optimistic Papyrus did change.

 It’s the fact that he is willing to go against her order that strikes the captain as odd. She had told him before leaving to wait in the hotel with everyone else. He argues with her in going with and she strictly tells him again to stay. He doesn’t listen, following her outside and shutting the front door himself for Napstablook to lock back up. The two stare at each other in silent, having no more words to exchange in their argument.

 It doesn’t take rocket science for the captain to understand what is going through his skull right now and why he is behaving so childishly. She saw him leave the lobby in the midst of the night. She heard him open one of the room doors to spy on their new sleeping guest. When he had returned back to his post, she pretended to be asleep, secretly watching him wipe his tears away until sleep did eventually take her. The guardsman may try to deny it but the captain knows what’s going on with him.

Papyrus was still hurting

 And Ink is a reminder.

He hasn’t let go of the past yet. He hasn’t let go, even after all these years of fighting and becoming the strong monster that he is now. The tragedy that made him this way, it still makes him weep over what he has lost. Still, Undyne doesn’t take this as an excuse to go against her orders. They all lost somebody; his sorrow is no different from the rest of them.

“Papyrus, go back inside,” No longer an order but a demand for cooperation. Again the skeleton doesn’t listen. There was no changing his mind on the matter; he was determined on going out in darkness with or without her. The captain takes a deep breath. “I’ll handle this myself. Now go back inside.”

“No Undyne!” He snaps and she is taken aback by the outburst. The orange wisp ascending out his right eye flares perilously to match his anger. “I’m not going to sit around knowing one of our own is in trouble! I’m either going with you or alone.”

To Papyrus, the argument was over. He storms pass his captain to head down the street where Ink supposedly might have run off to. She follows behind him and doesn’t drop the subject.

“Both you and I know that that is not the reason why you are out here,” Undyne claims. “This has something to do with Sans and you know it.” The guardsman doesn’t deny it. In fact, he doesn’t react at all to his captain’s claim.  He was hell bent on finding Ink and at this point, he shut out anything else Undyne has to say to him. The captain was getting tired of this stubborn attitude. She picks up the pace to get far enough in front of him and block him from going any farther. “You said it yourself. He’s not him, so why do you torture yourself like this? You’re not the only one hurting.”

“Get the fuck out of my way.” Papyrus glowers at his captain. The magic building up in both eyes now threatens to do harm but she remains unfazed. Both of them stare daggers at each other in another long silence that seemed endless this time. The silence was broken by a loud yelp of a dog, drawing the attention away from each other. The guardsman shoves his captain out of the way.  He sprints off towards the source of the sound, leaving her behind to scream at him to stop. She tags along behind him when he again doesn’t listen.

Papyrus caught sight of Greater Dog when it had its back turned and head looking up at Ink, who stand on a ledge. He clenches his fist in a tight ball and unleashes a rain of sharp bones on the animal that he had summoned up with his flaring magic. All the bones strike Greater Dog, tearing away at the flesh of its already contorted body.

The attack distracts the beast long enough for Ink to jump and kick off its armor back. He splatters a layer of purple paint on the nape of its neck before landing both feet on the gravel. The paint activates the poison and gradually slows down the beast. It drops down on all fours first before collapsing in a heap of dark blood, fur, and bones. It was down, for now. The young skeleton quickly turns his focus on the oblivious Undyne to warn her of her dark pursuers.

“CAPTAIN, BEHIND YOU!”

Undyne whirls around and blocks an oncoming ax with her spear, just seconds before it could hit her head. She steps back and blocks another ax that attempts to hit her from the right. The pursuers turn out to be two short figures in dark cloaks, both marked by an aqua heart on their chest and hold axes dripping a gruesome amount of blood. The captain honestly wouldn’t have known who they were if it wasn’t for bizarre face markings on the axes.

**Dogaressa. Dogamy.**

Two more guards that she has lost many months ago. It was during one of the food runs and Undyne had asked the duo to accompany her. They were in the middle of raiding a store like any normal runs, not knowing that the store they picked was infested with Voids. Dogamy went down while Undyne and Dogaressa made it out. When Dogaressa noticed that her husband wasn’t by her side, she went back into the store, ignoring all pleas from the captain, and never came back out.

This is the first time Undyne has encountered the couple in this condition and she hopes it will be the last.

“When will you fools learn to give up”

(There is no hope left in your pathetic universe.)

They were talking. These soulless beings they call Voids were actually talking. An action the Royal Guards have never encountered in long 5 agonizing years. Hearing it now, rendered them speechless.

“Do you not understand”

(The consequences of fighting against us)

The mess pile that is Greater Dog extends a claw hand out to Ink from behind, in a last attempt to take a life but fails. The eye blazing Papyrus had stepped in. He deflects the claw immediately with a long bone then finally ends the dog’s tyranny just as Ink turns around. The jagged end of the long bone pierces through Greater Dog’s damaged chest. The guardsman pushes the bone deeper into its chest and the beast lets out one last yelp of surprise before exploding into a puff of black smoke.

“Hahahahaha” (Hahahahaha)

Undyne dodges and ducks two more flying axes aimed for her.

“How long are you fools planning to keep this going?”

(You’ll just fight them again.)

“and again”

(and again)

“and again”

(and again!)

“and again!”

(an-!)

The captain has heard enough. The torment of losing her guards was already driving her mad; hearing them speak the truth about their fate fueled it. She was tired, she was pissed, she had about enough of this god awful night. She no longer cared about their speech ability. All she wants now is for them to shut the fuck up and end this night.

Several materialized spears shoot out of the ground underneath the formal dog guards. Dusting…or rather smoking, both of them in the blink of an eye. The spears kept coming even after they were long gone. Her rage had taken control over her magic and she didn’t stop the spears from appearing until she was near empty.

Ink flinches when her enrage eyes meet his. “Captain..I..” He stumbles on his words when she approaches him, feeling incredibly small compared to her. Papyrus stands on the sideline to let his captain say what she wants to say. Better than arguing with her even more about how to handle the runaway. He later regrets this decision.

“Because you are new, I am going to give you an option. Spear to the leg or 50 percent?” Her manner is seemingly calm.

“um...50 percent of what exactly?”

Undyne reels back her fist and gives Ink’s face 50 percent of her power in a single punch.

 

 

 Undyne had to carry Ink for the second time in one day. She doesn’t regret punching him, maybe she could have pulled back a little more power but the kid deserved something for giving them trouble.

She gives the unconscious skeleton her couch this time and resigns Napstablook from watch duty for the rest of the night. Papyrus was given off as well but insisted on stay up alongside his captain. He felt it was necessary for his unruly behavior earlier.

The two sit on the floor side by side, their backs against the front door and legs stretched out. Both were incredibly exhausted from fighting and neither of them had the energy to move. They sat in silence together, both being ok if they don’t talk about the argument. They already know that the other forgives them; their friendship is too strong to be broken over a few exchanges of words.

Still, Undyne was feeling guilty.

“I’m sorry,” She breaks the silent.

“I’m sorry too.” The guardsman replies.

Then they were back to being mute. Another few minutes pass by and Undyne speaks up again, a smile growing on her blue lip. “50 percent...do you think Ink got the punchline?” She snickers at her own joke that more or less didn’t make sense. Papyrus was baffled. Never in his entirety has he heard Undyne make a joke and crazy as it may be, he finds himself smiling at it. “I’m sure it hit him.”  They both covered their mouths to stifle the laughs.

 “Hey Papyrus, what do you call a fake noodle? An impasta.”

“Well did you hear about the guy who lost his left arm and left leg? He’s alright now.”

They don't know why they are laughing at such child humor and really they don’t care. It just felt good to do it. It felt good to smile again. For the rest of that night, up until dawn, the captain and her guardsman continued to tell bad jokes.

-

The underground Grillby’s was always a lively establishment no matter what universe you are from. It was a place where the local residents go to hang out and everybody inside knows your name. Upon walking into the old bar, the smell of fire and greasy food would certainly catch your nostrils and make you crave the heart attack food. The majority of its returning customers loved the freshly made food so much that they would come back every afternoon and every night to have a bite. One of these customers was Sans.  
  
Ink knows about Grillby’s from his universe and from other universes he had visited during his hunt for Error. In some universes, the establishment is slightly called something else but it is always the same bar theme. The one he is most familiar with is not much different from the one he is in now. It has the same smells, he sees the same type of people, a short skeleton sitting at the same bar, except this one is not his brother.

  
 He is dreaming again…or maybe it's a hallucination, Ink is not quite sure what to call it yet. He finds himself standing at the entrance of the infamous bar. Across the room; he can see two noticeable individuals sitting on stools. The blue coat skeleton and the same child from last time. Sitting on the table in front of the child is a burger doused with a crazy amount of ketchup and two red bottles. Sans was smiling at his own prank like an idiot and the child looked unamused by it.  
  
The skeleton turns around to see Ink still standing at the entrance. His smile spreads wider as he waves the artist over to take the stool next to him. Ink nods to the gesture and heads over to the bar.   
He walks by a group of dogs gather around a circular table on the way. All of them have a weapon at their side and a glass of water sitting in front of them. In the dog pack is a younger Doggo and Lesser Dog and the dog duo from earlier sits in the middle of the two. All of them look very happy and lively at each other side. The one that caught the young skeleton’s attention the most is the bigger dog of the pack. A smiling, tail wagging Greater dog. The dog barks playfully at the passing skeleton unaware that the action made his soul jump.  
  
Ink doesn’t take his paranoid gaze off of the tail wagging dog until he sits down and the blue coat skeleton next to him slaps a bony hand on his shoulder.  
  
_“Don’t worry about Greater Dog, they won’t hurt anyone here.”_  
  
“Where exactly is here?” Ink looks over his shoulder to get another look at the dog pack and two other groups of monsters sitting in booths. They were all just normal monsters enjoying a night at the bar. Nothing to disturb them, nothing to worry about.  
  
_“You know the answer to that.”_  Sans grabs the untouched bottle of ketchup sitting in front of him like it was alcohol. He throws his head back; drinking away a quarter of the red condiment then wipes the face with the sleeve of his coat.  _“This is Grillby’s, the greatest place to go.”_

  
“Well, yeah I know that. What I mean is why am I able to interact with you here? In my dreams or whatever, this is. Just like last time.”  
  
_“Oh, that’s because this isn’t a dream. You’re in one of my memories, of course with my little twist to it. I’ve already seen all of yours, now it’s your turn to see all mine. It comes free with the whole fusion thing. This memory is one of the good ones too, right Frisk?”_  The blue coat skeleton looks back at the kid, Frisk, who sits on his right side. The bland expression on their face has yet to change. The child tilts their head to curiously observe the artist behind the skeleton and when they look back at Sans, they start to communicate with him in sign language.  
  
They were signing words in a language Sans is very familiar with. He signs something back to the child that breaks the bland face and makes them giggle. They sign something different and Sans chuckles.  _“Heheh, like old times.”_  
  
Ink looks at both of them, puzzled “Mind filling me in?”  
  
_“Frisk asked how many memories you have seen. I told them not a lot, you have the bit to ketchup on.”_  Sans takes another swig at the red bottle and smirks at Ink’s eye roll.  
  
“Your puns are just as bad as the other Sanses.”  
  
Sans shrugs “Hey, you should be used to it by now, and speaking of Sanses,”  
  
 His tone turns critical.  _“Maybe you could have waited for a better time to talk with Error?”_  
  
It's true, he could have waited for a better time. Ink doesn’t deny the fact that he screwed up for trying to find his brother in the middle of the night, outside, where a fucked up version of a once loving dog likes to roam. It was a stupid mistake but he did it for a reason. He did it because the night is the best time to call out the psycho skeleton. When everyone is asleep and no one is around to see him.  
  
 Ink can always get Error’s attention. The glitch skeleton is almost always watching him through a one-way portal, it’s not a problem. The problem is Error himself. He is a kidnapper, a vandal, a scientist who seeks the destruction of the multi-universes but he is also his brother, and as his brother, Ink feels responsible for him.  
  
He believes it's best if no one is this universe knows about Error. It’s going to be hard to get his attention when surrounded by a group of struggling people. It’s not impossible, though.  
  
Still, even with all of these issues about Error, Ink can’t deny his weak moment of desperation that took over his logical thinking that night.  
If someone told you that you were dead and they refuse to tell you how, wouldn’t you be wanting some answers?

  
“I know, it was a stupid move but why do I have to talk to Error to get answers? If you really know how I died then why can’t you just make this easy and tell me?” He exclaims. It wasn’t begging. He legitimately wanted to know why the skeleton was keeping secrets from him.

  
He expected Sans to try to pun his way out of the conversation, that’s what a Sans always does no matter where they are from. This one doesn’t.  
Sans whispers something to the kid next to him and they leave the bar. Once they were gone, his attention was back on Ink _.“You still don’t remember huh.”_  He speaks low to him and drops the smirk.  
  
Ink shakes his head.  
  
_“You were stabbed, by someone you love.”_  
  
The blue coat skeleton disappears in the blink of an eye, taking the atmosphere and everyone else in the bar with him. Ink was left alone in silent, with a million questions still unanswered.

  
  
It’s 7 in the morning, a new day and many things to be done before nightfall. The captain and the guardsman had both stayed true to surviving the remaining night without falling asleep. The outcome left them drained. The jokes they shared had ceased sometime around six when they were too tired to think of anything else. They talked little about the past, back when everything was normal until it was time to start the day. The two get up from their positions and stretch out their stiff arms and legs. She moves sluggishly to the kitchen while he slumps back in one of the lobby chairs.  
  
The young skeleton resting on the couch across from him hasn’t stir since he was knocked out. For a brief moment, Papyrus was worried that maybe Undyne might have punched him a little too hard. Enough to possibly put him out of commission for a few days or worse, a concussion. He would have had so much to say to Undyne that would lead into another argument with her. Thankfully Ink’s eyes flicker open and Papyrus’s weary thoughts were eased.  
  
A painful groan escapes Ink’s throat. No doubt he was waking up to a pounding headache drilling at his skull and the more he shifted around on the couch only made the pain worse.  
  
“Morning.”  
  
Papyrus tired eyes meet his.  
  
They both looked like they been through hell and back. Unfortunately for Ink, he is going to go through hell again. Papyrus knows that Undyne will put Ink on a lot of work to make up for last night. There was no arguing over that decision; they both agree it to be fair. Plus it would give them some slack for the day.  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
Ink can hear Papyrus’s voice lacking the energy to hold its normal volume. He didn’t need to be told to understand that the skeleton didn’t get any sleep last night. The voice, the dark rings around his eyes and the lay back posture was enough to know that Papyrus was not having a good morning.  
  
“I feel like I was hit by a train.” Ink complains. Slowly and steadily he sits up on the couch, fighting the pressure on his head. The other chuckles half-heartedly. “To be expected, Undyne punched you pretty hard. You’re lucky you are not in a coma.”  
Lucky, huh? He wasn’t feeling lucky. He was feeling something (besides a lot of head pain) and that was the guilt sinking in. These guys saved his life, again. They are willing to risk themselves for someone they barely know and he is ungrateful for doing what he did.  
  
A heavy sigh escapes his mouth. “I’m really sorry for endangering you guys. It was stupid of me to leave like that.”  
  
“Yes. It was.” Undyne said  
  
Both skeletons looked up to see the captain standing behind the couch with a coffee mug in her grip. Her firey hair was still in a ponytail mess and her good eye had glazed over. Needless to say, she was feeling the same morning hell as them.  
  
She stares at him solemnly, in silent. It gives him the uncomfortable feeling that he might get another punch if he said anything to her. So he doesn’t and she doesn’t drop the stare.  
  
Papyrus, having known Undyne for all of his life is well aware of her temper (especially when tired) and has some fear that she might actually lash out again. He steps in before that does become the outcome.  
  
“That is why,” He reminds his captain, “we think it’s fair if you pick up some of our tasks today, so we can get some proper rest.”  
  
“and if you feel the need to leave again, you can grab your weapon from Room 5 and go. Don’t count on me stopping ya.” The captain’s biting words hit Ink harder than she realizes. He felt small again, like a child being scolded. Papyrus shouts her name angrily as she walks out of the lobby. When she was out of sight, he gives the other skeleton in the room an apologetic smile.  
  
“Please forgive Undyne. I doubt she meant any of that.” He says.  
  
“It’s fine Papyrus,” Ink takes a quick look over his shoulder to see if she was secretly still lingering around before speaking his next words. “the captain just needs her beauty sleep.” No doubt in his mind, his smartass remark would have landed him another smack.  
  
“Now about these tasks, what do you need me to do?”  
  
The tasks were simple house chores. cleaning, watering, prepping, fixing, organizing just boring stuff to a sixteen-year-old but at least he was doing something to help. On the positive side, the chores gave him a chance to meet some of the other survivors. All very nice people.  
  
His first task was to help the rabbits tend to the garden, that’s when he met Joel. A teal rabbit that once worked at a concession stand before everything went to hell. He survived with his sister Jen and twelve-year-old niece, Ami. Jen was a cashier for the local fresh market and is the one in charge of tendering the potted vegetable plants.  
  
He met Vince when both of them were given the task to organize supplies. Vince is a calm middle-age old man who unfortunately lost contact with his wife and kids on the first day of chaos. He expresses while they work, how much hope he has for his family. Believing they evacuated Ebott City and are safe somewhere with plenty of food and water to keep them going for years. The young skeleton enjoyed his company and positive outlooks and he wishes him the best of luck in finding his happy family.  
  
He was later introduced to twenty-four-year-old Alex during dinner prep, a formal college student who once dreamt of becoming a chef but couldn’t afford school. She found another method of learning. It turns out that Alex has been working under Grillby’s wing long before the apocalypse has started. “The hothead always tells me I would pass on the torch when his flame finally goes out.” She says while they cut tomatoes. “I hate it when he talks like that.”  
  
Ink’s routine continued on like this for the next two days, and oddly enough, within those two days, there hasn’t been much trouble with the voids. Thanks to the Royal Guards of course. The whole ordeal with Greater Dog has ceased to be mentioned and everyone was starting to show some positive side to life, much like Vince. Well, almost everyone.  
  
For the past few days, Napstablook has been meaning to talk to Ink about something that has been bothering him. He kept shying away from speaking, until one evening he decided that he had stalled himself enough. The robot spontaneously pulls the skeleton away from whatever he was doing and drags him to the rooftop so they could talk in private. As soon as the door closed, the robot confesses to spying.  
“....on the night you ran outside..…I saw you talking to someone…someone with a portal…who was that?”

-

_Sans checks his watch. Mattie is late. Again. How much longer must he wait outside the school for his younger brother. Most of the kids have already left the building. They were already on their merry way home while his poor sibling was still inside. The eldest wonders if he was held after class again. That seems to happen a lot lately, all of them for fights Mattie claims weren’t his fault. Sans believes him, the teachers, however, can’t tell the difference between fighting and bullying apart if they were the ones getting hit._

_Sans breaths out a long impatient sigh. Did he get in trouble again? The skeleton would like to think not. He is risking his own free time by keeping these fights a secret. Both Papyrus and Sans are. Their father doesn’t know about them and it’s better to keep it that way if Mattie wants to keep his freedom.(i.e grounded)_

_Another ten minutes pass by, every parent and child had already left and only then does Mattie emerge from the school. Unfortunately, in a beaten state that has Sans immediately on his feet and inspecting the bruise on his left cheek._

_“I didn’t want you to see me cry.” The child’s voice was small_

_Not again…_

_Sans takes Mattie home. He gives him an ice pack. He sets the coffee maker and they sit at the kitchen table to talk. “What happen?”_

_“What do you think happen. The same assholes beat me up again.”_

_“Watch the language.” Sans scolded. “You are ten years old, you don’t need to be talking like that. At least not yet.” Mattie lowers his head and looks away. Tears filling his eyes again. The elder brother sighs._

_“Does any of your teachers know?”_

_“They don’t care.” Of course not._

_Sans furrows his brow. “Well, then I’ll have a word with them and make them care.”_

_Mattie shoots him a scared look, shaking his head. “Sans please don’t”_

_“Why not? This bullying has been going on long enough. If the lousy school isn’t going to do anything about it, then I am.”_

_“You are going to make it worse!” The child screams in protest._

_Sans opens his mouth to object but no sound comes out. The sight of his brother, breaking down in a fit of tears stopped him._

_“I don’t understand. I didn’t do anything wrong.” The child throws his head down and sobs into his arms. “Why does everyone hate me?” Sans gives a weak smile “We don’t hate you, Mattie.”_

_“Then why do my parents hate me? Why did they abandon me?”_

_Oh..oh dear.._

_Sans had no idea how to respond to that. He opens his mouth a few times to say something, just to close them again. The child lifts his head up, tears and snot rolling down his face. He sees the skeleton’s uncomfortable face and understands. It's not a topic to be talked about so easy. “Well, you would never abandon me, right Sans?”_

_Sans flinch. His soul sinks "Um..."_

_He can’t tell him the news yet. Not now_

_“Sans?” He can hear the worry is his brother brittle voice_

_Sans squeezes his eyes shut to hold back his own leaking tears._

_He can’t tell him that he is leaving._

Sans?

**Sans**

**SANS**

**S̓̏** **ͫ** **̉̈** **͍** **̗̙̻̘̜̬A** **͒** **̼̪̣̑N** **ͣ** **̍** **͂͗** **̧̎̾̔** **͔** **̥** **͈** **S̃** **ͦͦ** **̐** **͡** **̳̜̰**  
̸͕̞̣̜̖̫̩͇ͥ́͐  
̵̧̤̪̍͐̏ͣ͐͗̑͗E̙̲̪͙̯͓̟̋̒̓̓ͦ̍ͩͯͦ͟ͅR̶̡͉̞͓͎̜̥̒̑ͧͮ͋ͭ̑ͮ̕ͅR̴̤̗̰͇̥͚̼ͧ̑ͫͯ̓͞Ǫ̷̰̲͉̱͕̌ͧ̔͑̅̍͜R̨̨̥ͣ̓  
͇̫͋͑  
̹̭̯̻͇͕̄̿ͦ͌ͧ̚͞͡E̡̤͉̼̼̺̬͍̜ͪ͋ͨR̴͈͙̗͓̯̟̩ͦ͑͂͑R͚̻ͭͮ̇̉ͥÔ̢̞̖̩̯͚̤͖͋̾ͦR̈́̈̌̈́̅̎͐͏̟͖̘̮̘̲̺͞

**ERROR**

*Bark*

A small bark snaps Error out of his trance. He notices the white pup, who is normally by his side, scurrying away from him and off somewhere else. “hEy, whERE aRE yOu gOing?” His eyes lock on to the dog curiously. The glitch skeleton thought maybe the dog might have spotted his bone or a butterfly that went through one of the portals. What he was not expecting the white fluff to find is a hooded intruder in the anti-void. The intruder had on a long dark robe that covers their entire body and drags itself on the floor. The attire is used to conceal one's identity but this person is no mystery to Error. The purple heart glowing on their chest pretty much screams their name out to him. He scowls at it.

Perseverance

 Error is not surprised to see her back in the anti-void, but very annoyed to say the least. The purple soul has been persistence with him lately about joining their stupid council. She spits out every reason for him to take the proposition and every time, he declines it. Yet here she is, back for a third time, ready to try once more with new reasons to give him. The visits are reaching a point to be considered harassment, and frankly, he is getting sick of it.

What’s even more annoying is her nerve to enter his anti-void without permission. He would keep her out if given the choice; and if he could, he would kill her.

Damn Souls and their immortality.  

The dog circles around the unwelcome guest a few times before running back to Error at the sound of his whistle. The white fluff did their job in warning him, now it was his turn in taking care of the problem.

 “what dO yOu want nOw bitch?” He growls at her.

“Bitch?” Perseverance chuckles at the insult. She’s heard that one before. “Oh my, don’t you have a sharp tongue. Don’t you know it’s rude to talk to a lady like that?”

“yOu’RE nOt a lady. yOu aRE nOt EvEn human.”

“No, you’re right. I’m no human” Her lips part into a wide grin. “I am something far worse.” She takes a step forward and he swiftly grabs her broken soul with the blue tendrils wrapped around his fingers and hanging over her head. He throws his arm down and the tendrils pull her up off her feet, letting her dangle like a marionette. “i am in nO mOOd fOR yOuR shit.” He tightens the grip on the purple soul and her body jolts from the constriction.  A sharp sense of pain courses through her chest, causing her limbs to twitch before going limp. Despite it, she still holds the twisted smile under her cowl.

“No need to get upset Sans. I’m not here to cause trouble.”

Lies. Error knows to never believe a Souls member to be amicable.

 “bullshit,” He gives the tendrils another pull to make the soul choke. “and dOn’t call mE that.”

“irk!- it’s your name.”

“nOt anymORE.”

“Why are you so stubborn,” Perseverance speaks harshly. She lifts up a weak arm to grab one of the neon tendrils imprisoning her soul. The very touch seeps out a dark liquid from her fingertips that travels up the tendril at an alarming speed and threatens to reach Error on the other end. Her smile increases at his disgust expression and a giggle escapes when his pinpricks vanish at the sight of her poison drawing nearer.  

He has her, he could squeeze the soul now until she smokes just for pure satisfaction.  She would reoccur back in the void where all the other Souls go to rot. Maybe, just maybe then she will think twice about returning to his lair but, alas, the action wouldn’t be quick enough to evade the poison. It would be a risk. He has to make a choice quick.

End the bitch now or let her go?

He decides not to risk it when her touch infects two more of his tendrils. He retracts the binding on her soul then cuts the strings connection to his fingers.

Perseverance falls into heap on the floor. Her hand grasps at the dark fabric covering her soul and she hacks violently into her sleeve. “Ha, this doesn’t need to happen Sans.” A crude laugh is heard in between her coughs. Why the hell was she laughing? “We don’t have to fight.” And that smile, Error can still see that god awful smile plastered on her face. The Hearts member never acted this crazy before and truthfully it was making him feel uneasy.

“All you have to do is work with us.” Again with this. She doesn't give up. The violet soul tilts her head up to get a good view at Error’s appalled expression. She wants to see his reaction to her next choice of words. “Should I go get Mattie to persuade you? Maybe you’ll listen to him.”

A line has been crossed. Error’s flashes her a look of disbelief before it converts into pure rage. His fingers curl into tight fists and shake at the yearn to hit something. Anything. Mostly the immortal soul kneeling before him. He storms closer to her, enough to cover her in his looming shadow.

“a-aRE yOu…thREatEning my bRothER???”

“That depends,” The violet soul pushes the limit farther. “How much do you care about him?”

His eyes go dark. How dare her bring him into this. How dare her speak his name! He wants to snap her neck and in a quick effort to seize her throat, he fails immensely. She had wisps herself away like a spirit and he grabs the air instead.

“I’m kidding Sans. You know, ha-ha, very funny Persy.” That sick sweet honey voice echoes throughout the anti-void. He hated it so much. “I thought you were the funny guy who understands jokes.”

“that was nO jOkE.” He growls.

 “Come on now, I would never harm one of Gaster’s kids.”

He questions whether to believe that. Perseverance does show loyalty to his father, the question is how far does that loyalty really go. The way she said it, it sounded so sincere but at the same time…she is threatening his kids. Does Gaster know about this?  Does he even care? is a question Error wants to know. 

An icy grip snatches the skeleton's wrist by surprise and spins he around to face his captor at a proximity to close for comfort. He puts up a fight that doesn’t work in his favor. The immortal is too strong. “I am curious however of what Ink will think when he finds the truth. Do you think he will cry? Will he lash out? A better question is; would he ever forgive you?” Error stops.

No. No, it can’t be. How does she know?

 “w-w-what aRE yOu talking abOut?”  The skeleton looks away and tries to sound oblivious. He fails.  **Don’t show weakness Error.** That fails too. He was already shaking uncontrollably in her grip. 

  Perseverance smiles amusingly at his stutter. One big tug at his arm and he is pulled closer to her body. “You know  **exactly**  what I am talking about.” A hand snakes its way behind his neck and latches on to his vertebrae. He pushes her in a panic causing her grip to tighten, strong enough to break his neck if she so pleases. She had the poor skeleton in a deadly embrace he couldn’t struggle out of and for once…he is actually scared of her.

**Excellent.**

The plan is working; she is getting under his bones. Now, she wants to know, how much more will it take to break him? There is only one way to find out. The Souls member leads in close and whispers his sin with a malicious smile.

“ **You dirty brother killer.”**

 

_Ink is dying. He knows this. He embraces it, and to show that he does, he smiles at death. He doesn't blame Error. It's not his fault. It was an accident, besides this mean he gets to see Papyrus again, right?_

_‘Papyrus and I will look after you, ok? Do the right thing, Error'_

_Ink had long lost his sense of touch. No longer feeling the comfort of Error’s cradle arms or the tears he wept but at least the pain is gone. The weight of his eyes had grown too heavy to keep open. He can feel his subconscious fading; and before Ink lets himself drift away, he hears a faint goodbye from his beloved brother._


	9. Old version 12-15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here you go Narusanchi. Good luck on the project!

_Napstablook didn’t wait long to pursue Ink after he had left the safe haven. He is pulling a risky move by leaving the hotel, not only going against Undyne’s orders. He is putting his own life in danger as well. If Undyne knew, she would disagree that he is doing this for everyone’s safety. Thinking he is being careless when in fact it is the exact opposite._

_Ink hasn’t been completely truthful and only he knows that. He has to know for certain if the skeleton can be trusted. Everyone seems to trust him and the skeleton doesn’t appear to be a threat._

_but the last group, the last person he thought he could trust, was the same._

_Napstablook tried his best to keep himself as quiet as a heavy foot robot can possibly be. He kept himself close to the brick walls, veiling in the shadows in case the alleys were needed for invasive maneuvers._

_He follows Ink from a distance but also has him in his range of sight at all times. Watching him carefully for any suspicious activities that should be addressed to Undyne._

_What he never expected to witness is a short familiar skeleton to casually walking out of a portal._

_The skeleton was dressed in an odd attire of shorts, sneakers, and a baggie hoodie. Similar to but with colors opposing those of-_

_“…Sans?....” The robot gapes at the scene. There are two skeletons now with Sans’s face. The robot can only imagine how Papyrus would feel if he saw this. Seeing his brother from Ink is hard enough on him already. Seeing two of them…is certainly raising some questions._

_The new Sans has a very strange look to him. He looks broken and unnatural with his odd colors and asymmetric face. ERROR signs flash around his body every few second, not seeming to both either of the two skeletons talking to each other._

_Napstablook retreats into an alley to further hide in the shadows and watches them curiously. At the distance he’s at, he could only hear them talking but can’t make out the exact words being said. He figures they were arguing. The strange Sans was saying something that had Ink frowning. He shoving what looks to be a paint brush into Ink’s hands and then leaves through the same portal._

_The robot didn’t stick around much longer after that exchange. Greater dog approaches._

_He nearly gasps out loud when it creeps up behind Ink. Oblivious until it’s growl, loud enough for Napstablook to hear, stuns the artist. The robot manages to slap a metallic hand over his mouth before any noise could give him away. He backs up farther into the dark alley until his reaches a cross section leading to a left and right route. He darts off down the left route, hearing another growl from the snarling mutt fading behind him the farther he ran._

**_…What am I doing…I’m leaving Ink to his death!...but he’s an enemy….no! no…I don’t know that yet, he’s been so kind…this is wrong…go back…but I can’t…trust…?_ **

_Napstablook keeps running, not looking back, not stopping for nothing until his hand reaches the door to the hotel. His acid tears are already filling his eye ducts from the conflicting struggle he has with himself about what is right to do. Ultimately the conflict leads him to think of one question._

_What would Mettaton do?_

**_…Mettaton is gone…_ **

_He reminds himself, remembering his cousin, and the people that did him wrong._

_That did both of them wrong by lying, stealing and engraving the idea that they could be trusted, they changed him. This world has changed him._

**_…I’m not like Mettaton…Sorry Ink..._ **

_Napstablook wipes away his tears before going inside the hotel to see everyone still asleep._

****

 

 

Ink is speechless.

He’s not scared of Napstablook, he doesn’t believe the robot would inflict him any harm unless maybe he is given a reason to. Still, the young artist can’t help but feel a little intimidated by him. The robot spied on him for reasons he doesn’t know yet and because of that, his only secret he wanted to keep locked up has been exposed.

Napstablook blocks his only way back inside. The skeleton wouldn’t be able to fight past him anyway if he tried, he has to be at least over 200 pounds of metal that can push him back easy. The bright glow of the robot’s eyes never blinks the gaze away from the stunned skeleton standing across from him. He waits for an answer that Ink doesn’t quite have.

Ink tries fibbing.

“I don’t know what you are talking about?” Cliché but he puts his best effort to mask the obvious lie.

The robot’s right eye flickers momentarily like a broken circuit. His metallic expression then alters to show a touch of irritation towards him.

“…. You’re lying….” There was no uncertainty in his voice.

The skeleton feels his soul drop when he takes a few steps closer, hands already clenching into a metal fist.

“No, seriously Blook, this must be a mistake.” Ink sticks to lying despite his first petty effort failing.

_How? It’s not like there are other short skeletons in this area._

Napstablook’s eye flickers again and he huffs at the results he is seeing.

“…You continue to lie…Why do you lie…” He exclaims.

_This isn’t going well. He’s reading you like a book._

He is, and he doesn’t understand how the robot is doing this. It’s like he already knows all the answers and this is just some test to trick him.

  **Maybe I’m just a terrible liar.**

Sans can agree with that statement.

Regardless, Ink stands his ground. Hand on the hilt of a pre-created knife when the robot takes another few steps closer to him. He still believes Napstablook wouldn’t hurt him but the robot seems unpredictable. Especially now for lying to him.

Ink feels a tad shameful for even trying to lie to something like Napstablook, the shy and timid one of the group who everyone loves and never feel threaten by. He has never seen him this angry. Who knew it was even possible for Napstablook to get angry.

_You still think calling Error was a good idea?_

**Shut up Sans**

“Blook, listen” He extends an arm towards him but is slapped away by a metal hand.

“…Answer the questions!…” The robot had snapped. The artist draws up his knife and points it directly at the enrage robot without hesitation. At first, he doesn’t realize he had reacted this way, his instincts kicked in faster than he could register a proper answer. A flash of shock and worry crosses his face when he finally sees the knife in his grip then up at the glowing red lights that are now Napstablook’s glare.

Hard to believe that this is the same ghost robot everyone sees as the quiet helper. The one who assists in cooking dinner, standing guard and keeping others calm with his music. The timid and quiet, thoughtful Napstablook.

What the fuck happen to this robot?

-

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Napstablook had a strong feeling the artist would say something like that. He half expected him to try and run, not like he can when being cornered.

 He runs the scan on him with his inbuilt CHECK and the results come back immediately. Oddly, his name appears illegible.

 

 *****   **M̏** **ͣͬ** **̴̲̱̙̮̭** **͇͇** **̭̹a̾̀** **͟** **̴̢̼** **͕** **̬̘̭** **͙͕** **̲t** **ͫ** **̉̓́̾** **ͦͯ** **̡** **͕͓** **̘̻̬̼̻̞t** **͊ͦ̓ͧͯͣ** **̌̍** **͘** **̩h** **ͦ͒** **̯̙** **͈͎** **̞** **͖** **̰̥e** **ͯ͊** **̡̰̠̦̻̹̽̂̈̕** **͙** **w̽** **͋͑ͩ͂** **̸̇** **͝** **̩̫ͅ** **͎** **ͮ** **̆̿** **ͪ** **̑** **ͯ͗͆͢** **̧̦̪** **͉͕** **̗M̈́̿̉** **͆ͫ͡** **̗̼̣̜** **͕͈** **̼̭e̾̿̈̋̃** **ͦ** **̚** **͞** **̖ỳ̄̐** **͋ͪ** **̾** **͎͘** **̜** **͕** **̪̪̫c̿̒̄̆** **͒ͮͨ** **̗̀** **͎͉** **̫o** **͛ͫ͏͖** **̞t** **ͩ͌͒͡** **̥̯̝ ̠̥̥́̆̽̐** **͍** **̠̘̯̺̲G̚** **͡** **̦̻** **͖** **a** **ͮ** **̒́̋̚** **͜** **̡** **͓** **̮̫s** **ͯ** **̉** **ͩ** **̽** **ͮͫ** **̾̿** **͓** **̦̹t̔̈̽** **͏͏** **̛̭̳̹̙̝** **͔** **̳̲̹e** **ͧ** **̌̑̇̐** **͢** **̡** **͇͢** **̯̦̥̞r̈́** **͊ͬ** **́** **ͤ͝** **̸̲** **͙͚͈** **̬ ̲̈̄̑̕** **͈** **̟̹(́** **͊** **̑** **ͯ͊͟** **̲̰̞̩̞** **͚** **̠** **͉** **I** **ͩ** **̌** **͋͂** **̤̗** **͕** **̯̥N̊̎** **ͪͧͧ͆** **̨̈́** **͎** **̱̯̤̬̭** **͇** **̥K** **͊ͦ͂** **̓** **͒͂͛** **̸̗̚** **͚** **̣/** **ͪ** **̐̅** **͝** **̮̫̰̹̜S̿** **ͧ** **̘̉̏̚À** **ͫ** **̦̆** **͇** **̱N** **ͨ͊** **̿̈́** **͉ͫ** **̥̞̺̝** **͎** **̯̞S̃́** **͒ͭ** **̧̈** **҉** **̣̱̭̬ͅ)̈̓̄** **ͥ** **̧̛̠̆ͅ** **͈** **̮** **͕͓**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 20**

**ATK: 15**

**DEF: 15**

**CONSEALS MANY SECRETS FROM THOSE AROUND HIM.**

**-ATTEMPTS TO HIDE TRUTH.**

The robot saw the portal and the dark skeleton, he knows Ink is lying to him. The scan was only used to reassure what he saw was real. He shows frustration towards the skeleton and unknowingly clenches his fists when this new emotion takes control.

“No Serious Blook, this must be a mistake.” Ink sticks to his story.

He runs another CHECK just out of pure curiosity. He had some hope the status would change, it does, slightly, but not for the better.

 

 *** M̏** **ͣͬ** **̴̲̱̙̮̭** **͇͇** **̭̹a̾̀** **͟** **̴̢̼** **͕** **̬̘̭** **͙͕** **̲t** **ͫ** **̉̓́̾** **ͦͯ** **̡** **͕͓** **̘̻̬̼̻̞t** **͊ͦ̓ͧͯͣ** **̌̍** **͘** **̩h** **ͦ͒** **̯̙** **͈͎** **̞** **͖** **̰̥e** **ͯ͊** **̡̰̠̦̻̹̽̂̈̕** **͙** **w̽** **͋͑ͩ͂** **̸̇** **͝** **̩̫ͅ** **͎** **ͮ** **̆̿** **ͪ** **̑** **ͯ͗͆͢** **̧̦̪** **͉͕** **̗M̈́̿̉** **͆ͫ͡** **̗̼̣̜** **͕͈** **̼̭e̾̿̈̋̃** **ͦ** **̚** **͞** **̖ỳ̄̐** **͋ͪ** **̾** **͎͘** **̜** **͕** **̪̪̫c̿̒̄̆** **͒ͮͨ** **̗̀** **͎͉** **̫o** **͛ͫ͏͖** **̞t** **ͩ͌͒͡** **̥̯̝ ̠̥̥́̆̽̐** **͍** **̠̘̯̺̲G̚** **͡** **̦̻** **͖** **a** **ͮ** **̒́̋̚** **͜** **̡** **͓** **̮̫s** **ͯ** **̉** **ͩ** **̽** **ͮͫ** **̾̿** **͓** **̦̹t̔̈̽** **͏͏** **̛̭̳̹̙̝** **͔** **̳̲̹e** **ͧ** **̌̑̇̐** **͢** **̡** **͇͢** **̯̦̥̞r̈́** **͊ͬ** **́** **ͤ͝** **̸̲** **͙͚͈** **̬ ̲̈̄̑̕** **͈** **̟̹(́** **͊** **̑** **ͯ͊͟** **̲̰̞̩̞** **͚** **̠** **͉** **I** **ͩ** **̌** **͋͂** **̤̗** **͕** **̯̥N̊̎** **ͪͧͧ͆** **̨̈́** **͎** **̱̯̤̬̭** **͇** **̥K** **͊ͦ͂** **̓** **͒͂͛** **̸̗̚** **͚** **̣/** **ͪ** **̐̅** **͝** **̮̫̰̹̜S̿** **ͧ** **̘̉̏̚À** **ͫ** **̦̆** **͇** **̱N** **ͨ͊** **̿̈́** **͉ͫ** **̥̞̺̝** **͎** **̯̞S̃́** **͒ͭ** **̧̈** **҉** **̣̱̭̬ͅ)̈̓̄** **ͥ** **̧̛̠̆ͅ** **͈** **̮** **͕͓**

**LV: 1**

**HP: 20**

**ATK: 15**

**DEF: 15**

**CONSEALS MANY SECRETS FROM THOSE AROUND HIM.**

**-CONTINUES TO LIE.**

Another lie which only increases his suspicion about the skeleton even more. The robot was starting to feel a strong emotion he is not very familiar with. It boils inside him. This anger, he barely knows anything about. He silently tries to control it but is slowly slipping.

With a darker pitch in his voice, he exposes the skeleton again and asks him why. Ink doesn’t answer and Napstablook can practically see the guilt growing on his face the longer they stare at each other in silent.

If Ink doesn’t come clean to…whatever the hell he is hiding from them; the strange Sans look alike, the portal, his real identity and anything else, then he may have to use force to make him answer. He’ll bring Undyne into the matter later. No reason to bother her now while he has him cornered. He can just throw the skeleton over the edge if things escalate. If Ink tries to escape or harm him that is. It won’t be easy to explain to the others. He is confronting this matter for them but they may not see it that way.

Another mistake cannot happen, not like the last time someone tricked him into thinking he could trust them. That’s when people get hurt. That’s when people you love,  **die.**

He won’t let that happen again. Never again.

“Blook, listen.”  Napstablook looks down at the boney hand reaching out to him, looking to comfort. It’s a trick, Ink will only hurt him the moment he lets his guard down, he knows he will. He slaps the hand away.

Liars can’t be trusted.

“…Answer the questions!...”

And Ink is a liar.

The anger inside him continues to build up until it reaches a dangerous point. It changes the fluorescent lights behind his eyes, shining red with rage. They illuminate the dark and reveals Ink’s fearful expression in the light. Napstablook appears more menacing than he realizes, even scaring the skeleton enough to draw a knife out at him.

The reaction doesn’t bother him. A little knife can’t do anything to him, at least nothing compares to what he can do to the skeleton if he can’t control himself. Bones are fragile to him.

Somewhere in his seething mind, an old memory suddenly comes back to him. It was a moment he had with the conniving people who caused his cousin’s untimed death.

It was just a little over a year ago when it happened.

 

 

 _'_   _Relax Napstablook, we’re just organizing the supplies, that’s all. No reason to call Undyne right?’_

Napstablook can never forget a smirk so devious, like the one the leading man gave him when he draped an arm around his ghostly form. His followers, a mix of humans and monsters alike all played along.

_‘You know we’re friends. If it wasn’t for you and your cousin I would have been one of those freaks by now. I would never go against you guys, **trust me**.’_

The man had lied to him. His group took everything, from food to medical supplies and left them with nothing, all in one night. Napstablook blamed himself and Mettaton was furious.

_‘Those rats! How dare they take everything and trick my dear cousin! They will pay for this dearly.’_

The ghost wanted to stop his cousin from pursuing them, even Undyne and Papyrus didn’t like the idea and tried to talk him out of it. His life meant more than any necessity but the glamour bot was dead set on revenge. 

_‘Don’t worry Blooky darling. I will be back by morning with all of our supplies back. No need to worry about me, this gorgeous bot can take care of himself, **trust me**.’_

Mettaton never came back.

It’s not Ink’s fault except he is hiding secrets from them, just like the man and his followers from before and they were all revealed to be bad people out to hurt them. Napstablook is only trying to protect his remaining friends.

Besides, Ink isn’t the only one who has seen this side of the robot. He is just the only one who hasn’t given up on him.

 

 

Ink drops the magic knife and holds both hands up to show Napstablook that he isn’t armed anymore. He wanted to prevent the conversation from getting any worse than it already was, but damn, the robot had scared the shit out of him. Drawing the knife out was unintentional.

 

**Shit, I have never seen a Napstablook so…furious. Not even Underfell Blook was this emotionally bad, and that ghost had killed others.**

_It’s this fucked up world. Everyone is not themselves, at least, not how I remember them. Even Papyrus doesn’t seem happy like he used to be…_

**Right...**

The skeleton takes one then two breaths to slow down his adrenaline pounding soul before even trying to come up with any words that could hopefully calm the robot down.

“Blook, I am not here to hurt anyone.” He says with composure. “I owe you guys my life. Especially for my um...recent action.”

 Napstablook’s right eye flickers for the third time.

 And despite the seething red still glowing from his metallic ogles, whatever result he saw behind that flicker seemed to have relaxed him a little.

“…Then why did you lie? Why can you tell me who that strange skeleton was? You can’t trick me Ink…I know what I saw.…”

Ink lowers his eyes and looks away from the ruby lights peering down at him like daggers. “I…um…that is not easy to explain.” He says as he rubs the back of his neck. “It’s complicated Napstablook…you’re gonna think I’m crazy.”

….

Napstablook does a four CHECK scan and sees something new on the results.

**-WANTS TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH BUT DOESN’T KNOW HOW.**

 

“…Try…”

Ink’s head snaps up. He stares at the robot with a slight look of disbelief. “What?”

“…Ink I already think you are crazy for leaving that night…Try to explain. I’ll listen…” Napstablook’s red eyes dim gradually and soon enough, they were back to their natural white color.

**Sans, should I tell him?**

_Up to you kid, just keep in mind that Error might be watching._

**Shit, that’s right. Jeez, if he is, I bet he is enjoying the show.**

_Yeah and mentioning his name might trigger the asshole to show up. I wouldn’t tell Blook his real identity. It might lead to other complications and possibly some confusion. We don’t want anyone knowing what kind of monster he can be and uh...we definitely don’t want anything thinking he’s me._

**Right, got it…well, this isn’t going to be easy to explain. Wish me luck.**

_Just don’t say anything that will bring GLaDOS-Blook back._

**Huh?**

_Nothing, good luck._

Ink lets out a nervous half-hearted chuckle then sighs. Heavily. “Where do I even begin.”

He took heed of Sans’s warning. Leaving out Error’s real name and his background information but did confess about the strange glitch skeleton being someone important to him. Although, not specifically telling the robot that Error is his brother.

Explaining the portal was the hard part.

To get him to understand, he had to tell Napstablook about Alterative Universes, which is never an easy subjection to those without knowledge of them.

They had to eventually sit down, legs crossed on the rooftop’s rough surface because of how long it was taking to explain.

Napstablook followed along the best he could. The whole thing sounds like a bunch of made up lies but the robot can’t deny the results he kept seeing from the constant CHECK scans.

Ink was telling him everything

The science portions of the explanation confuses him but overall, found the whole thing fascinating.

“…so…you are from another universe?...”

Ink smiles and nods. He is surprised by Napstablook curiosity but still a relief to see him calm again.

“yes, I am not from this universe. I come from a completely different place.”

“….and there are other Napstablooks and Mettatons out there in these universes….”

“That’s right.”

“…….oh…..” Was all Napstablook says? His return melancholy face makes it hard to read his thoughts but Ink had a good guess of what he might be thinking.

He drops the smile and sighs. “I know it sounds crazy-“

“…I believe you…” The robot stops him. A tear pricks his eye. “…and I trust you…you’re not a bad monster, Ink…I was wrong to attack you…”

Ink notices the tear and feels at fault. He should have told him the truth from the beginning. “What? No, no, no, Blook you don’t need to apologies-”

“I do...” The robot exclaims. Several tears already rolling down his cheek. “….I mistook you as one of them…”

“Them?”

Napstablook lowers his head. 

“…A little over a year ago…we saved a surviving man from death…we showed him hospitality, giving him food…water…shelter…but apparently, it wasn’t enough for a greedy man…he talked several of our survivors into stealing our remaining supplies and leaving the rest of us with nothing…Mettaton, my cousin….my idol…went to stop them……..and…….” He couldn't finish the sentence. 

Ink kept silent, sadly watching the robot struggle to wipe the overflow of acid tears. This night, and hearing this story made him realize just how much this epidemic has impacted everybody. 

“…I later asked Dr. Alphys to infuse my soul into a robot body…so I could be strong enough to protect the others…like Mettaton…ever since the change, I’ve felt other emotions besides everlasting sadness….some days I’m happy….others.” He looks up at Ink. “...I get mad….I’m sorry…”

“Blook, it’s fine. You were protecting the others, I get it.” Ink smiles again. He wasn’t expecting the robot to open up to him after everything that had happen tonight. He is glad he did, though.

“I’m glad you can trust me again.”  

"...same..."

The robot wipes away the remaining tears from his eyes before suddenly looks up at the starry sky.  “…do you think…the other universes have Voids too?...”  

Ink looks up as well, following his gaze to see what he could be looking at. He sees a sea of stars lighting the night and wonders if Napstablook is thinking the other universes are somewhere in these stars.

“I don’t know, if so, then I hope everyone and their loved ones are safe.”

“…yeah…me too…”

-

Waterfall is Ink’s favorite places to relax in every Alterative Universe. Its marine scenery appears beautiful and peaceful, despite the location habiting some of the weirdest species of monsters.

He loves Waterfall, and after everything that happened on the roof, being back in the familiar wet terrain again is a rather nice break away from an apocalyptic city. Even if this is just one of Sans’s memories in his dreams.

 “So, I’ve been thinking about telling the others,” Ink shouts over the distance sound of rushing water. He focuses on adjusting Sans’s telescope as they talk. Having desires to see the ceiling lights above them. “about where I’m from and the Alterative Universes. Napstablook promised to keep quiet about it for now but, I don’t know, maybe I should just let it out. Do you think I should?”

Sans shrugs. He leads back on his chair, legs propped up on the wooden counter of his Waterfall sentry station. Lazily watching the artist fiddle with his telescope.  _“That’s a big jump, kid but it’s up to you, you already told Blook and he took it well.”_

A frown arcs the skeleton’s brow. _“Although I can’t say the others will react the same. I would be careful about who to tell. Not everyone is going to sit down and listen.”_

Ink recalls his first night with the temper fish woman, Undyne. When his carelessness earned him one of her punches. Which hurt like hell. How he managed to avoid any more confliction with her after that night is a blessing. He is aware how easy that could change if he continues to hide things from her. “You’re right.” He agrees. “And one would be Undyne. Better to stay on her good side.”

 Ink tilts the telescope to point up towards at the cave ceiling. He takes a peek into the lens, expecting to see little lights and sees nothing. He frowns at the few stalactite silhouettes in his view, pulling away from the telescope to look at the change around them. Not a single glitter shines above them yet they are not left completely in darkness. A new home of light emits a soft blue radiance from Waterfall’s many marine colonies of plants and mushrooms. Ink is awestruck by the display. Then confused. He has never seen this effect before in any Waterfall.

“What just happen?”

 The lazy skeleton smiles half-heartily and chuckles at the young artist’s astonishment.  _“Pretty cool huh? Sometimes the lights don’t show up, and on those lucky days, this neat little trick would bright up Waterfall. I used to come here a lot as a kid. Best place to go ‘star gazing’”_

 _“heh, star-gazing…”_ Sans looks away from Ink, lowering his gaze to stare idly at the ground.

 _“I knew the ceiling lights weren’t real stars, no matter how much I tried to pretend they were. Sometimes I wondered why I never bothered to throw the damn telescope away. Maybe it was hope that kept me from doing it. Thinking one day, all this will end and we finally reach the surface to see real stars. I used to tell Papyrus, that the surface would be a better place for us. Promising we would have a happier life.”_ He shakes his skull.  _“Damn was I wrong.”_

“There is no possible way you could have known this would happen, Sans.”

_“No, you’re right, still I couldn’t keep my promise to him. The surface isn’t any different from the underground. All those stories about it being wonderful, are…well, are just stories.”_

“You don’t like the surface?”

_“Of course I liked the surface. Everyone was happy, Papyrus was happy. It’s just not the same without Frisk, though.”_

Sans lifts his head. He stares beyond where Ink stands, at someone behind him. The bright smile peeks the artist’s curiosity. He turns around to sees the very child Sans speak of. The child runs past him without a sound and they jump into Sans’s embrace.

_“I would give anything to see this kid again.”_

He pats and rubs the child’s head. They smile and hug him tighter.

_“I miss you, Frisk.”_

Ink watches them break apart into particles of light. The danced and swirled with the blue pieces breaking off of the plants and caverns of Waterfall. They glowed like fireflies in the night and the two held the embrace until the very last particle drifts away.

 

 

 Ink wakes up to someone shaking him, gently. His eyes crack open to peek at his intruder and meets a harsh light. He blocks the beam with a hand and squints. “Papyrus?” He can see the tall skeleton pass the light, standing at him bedside with a big flashlight in his gloved hand. He held an odd expression that looked weary and alert. “What are you doing here?”

“Sorry for waking you. Undyne wants to meet us in the lobby.” The guardsman whispers.

What could Undyne want this early in the morning? Ink stares up at the ceiling for a moment, trying to gather his sleepy thoughts. Gradually he forces his weary self to sit up at the edge of the mattress. “Alright, give me a minute please.” He yawns.

Papyrus hands him the flashlight, being careful not to shine it at his own face. “We have no power. You will need this.” He says then leaves the room to give other some privacy. Papyrus didn’t have to wait too long for him to emerge. The door creaks open by the time he counted four minutes and Ink steps out of his room, fully changed and gripping Arcenciel’s handle. “Must be important if she wants us up this early.” He says, handing the flashlight back to the taller skeleton.

“She has a task for us.”

“A task?” The artist looks at the guardsman, puzzled. “Like what?”

“The captain will explain.” He replies. “Follow me and try to stay quiet”

Papyrus using the flashlight to shine the hallway in front of them. Without it, they would be in complete darkness.

When they reach the lobby at the end, they find another source of light coming from Undyne’s blue spear. She talks softly to two people still partially hidden in the dark. One appearing smaller than the other. They were unrecognizable at first.

The taller one turns his head, flashing a pair of bright halo eyes. A type that only belong to the robot, Napstablook. Immediately his glowing gaze locks onto Ink; drawing his attention. They both stare at each other in surprise silent for a good few seconds, neither expecting to face the other so soon.

The other figure had to speak for Ink to recognize. He hasn’t known Alex for very long but he can identify the attitude of Grillby’s apprentice anywhere.  

 “What? Why are we taken the kid?” She says. Loud enough for them to hear and quiet enough to avoid disturbance. “No offense to you Ink, but this is a dangerous job. Nothing you should be doing. Not sure why the Royal Guards think it’s ok.”

Ink opens his mouth to speak for himself, only to be cut off by Papyrus.

“This kid has proven himself. He’s a fighter.” He says. Frowning at the woman’s manner.  “He can help us get the power back.”

“He is still a kid.” She continues to argue. Further frustrating both the guardsman and captain.

“Enough Alex, I agreed to let Ink come with you.” Undyne looks at her irritated friend. She shows a brief concern for him, uncertain of what he would do if this conversation spirals out of her control. “He has shown the capability to take care of himself.” She adds, drawing her attention back to the woman.

“That may be true but-“

“I said that’s enough.” Undyne interrupts her, speaking more sternly.

“…Alright fine,” She huffs. “but he is Papyrus’s reasonability. If you Royal Guards want to drag a youth into this mess, fine but I will not be at fault for his death.”

Papyrus gives her a look after that remark. He doesn’t understand how she could be so certain that another will die. Doesn’t she trust their judgment? There is a reason he talked Undyne into letting Ink go with.

It bothers the guardsman that she would talk this way. It makes him believe she doesn’t trust the Royal Guards. After everything, they have done for them, for her. He fists ball up with anger and he bites back the need to scream at her.

“What is your problem, Alex?” His whispers sounding harsher.

“Guys-“ Ink tries to step in again, unsuccessful. Alex cuts him off this time.

“Problem?! When did caring about others become a problem?”

“It’s the way you are speaking about it, you sound like you don’t trust us.”

They argued back at each other in angry whispers. Undyne, tired as she is, long gave up on getting back control of the situation. Napstablook had no idea what to do. They silently let the fight play out itself.

Ink, on the other hand, was getting annoyed. They talk about him like he was a child. Right in front of his face, as if they believe he doesn't listen or have an opinion. This bothers him. It bothers him a lot. Fights like these remind him too much of his family. When his brothers would fight with their father about what is best for him. He was always present for those arguments. Standing in the same room as them, unheard.

Not this time.

This time, he yells.

“Both of you stop!” And they do stop, immediately. Alex, Papyrus, and Nasptablook all look at Ink with silence and complete shock on their face. Their captain, wide-eyes and speechless, turns her attention to the hallway. Fortunate to see no one has woken.

“I’m sorry for yelling,” He lowers his voice again. “but I hate it when people fighting in front of me. Especially if I’m the cause. Now we didn’t come to this meeting to fight. We came here to listen. Can we please drop this stupid agreement and let our captain talk?” The silence stretched on. Alex crosses her arms and Papyrus looks away. Both ashamed for fueling a fight. They give each other a mutual look of understanding. A truce for now.  “He’s right,” Alex admits through a sigh. “Let’s drop this discussion for now.”

“We can talk later, Alex. After the task.” Papyrus agrees. “Undyne you may-…um, Undyne?”

The captain stares at the figure standing at the end of the hall in front of the mirror. They hold something in their hand. An object she can’t quite make out. The top half of the shadow itself she can somewhat see. It’s a child, small in size with brown, maybe black hair. Their lowered head made impossible for her to see their eyes under the shadows. They look unnatural, dead even. Like one of the creepy ghost, she has seen in a Japanese movie. The one that makes the loud agonizing noise when they crawl ever so slowly to their victim, but this noise, she hears is a gentle ‘ _drip drip drip’_ of liquid hitting floor. This child -Void?-  child? Whatever they are, has her completely hypnotized. She struggles to look away, to speak, to move and when the thing smiles at her, she holds her breath. Her grip on the spear tighten. She desperately trying to make herself move, to do something to kill this thing! This wasn’t anger she was feeling. Anger is an emotion she would call her best weapon. It makes her feel stronger. This feeling right now is weakness. This isn’t anger, its fear.

“Undyne?” She feels something warm touch her shoulder. It breaks her out of the spell and she instinctively jerks away from the touch.

Papyrus gasps at the spear held towards his throat. He withdraws his hand. “It's me, Papyrus. Are you ok, Undyne?” He asked. Sounding worried and confused. The captain dismisses the spear after hearing his voice and glances back at the hallway to see it empty.

**‘What the hell?’**

She rubs her good eye, feeling the sweat that has been pouring down her face. She looks again.

Empty

**‘Am I…seeing things? What was that, why am I afraid of it?!’**

“Captain,” Another voice calls out to her. Undyne manages to pull her gaze away from the hall and towards everyone else. She can’t see their faces anymore without a light in the room. 

“Right. Um..l-let’s talk outside. I can't see anything, besides I don't wish to wake the others.” She tries to sound bold but in actuality she just wants to get the hell out of this room. 

-

The sun has yet to peak over the horizon. Without power in the streets, they aren’t going to find any light sources outside. The little bit of luminosity they have, for now, comes from Undyne's spear and the small flashlight held firm in Papyrus’s grip.

No light is a problem, but the voids are the bigger issue. They are most active at night.

Undyne is aware of this, yet she still unlatches the heavy locks and gestures everyone to leave first. None of them question her for this sudden and strange order. Papyrus assumes this behavior has to do with her current struggle with sleep.

Even with that knowledge, he wants to believe she is still thinking about the others. She wouldn’t want to disturb the ones still sleeping. She is the captain after all. She is never selfish. She cares and protects everyone. She knows what she is doing.

Right?

Hesitant at first, Ink departs out the door. Followed by Papyrus. Everyone that stands in the lobby quietly files out one by one into the early dawn with Undyne going last.

She looks back at the hallway one last time before quietly leaving and shutting the front door behind her.

Then the realization hits her like a truck.

This is reckless.

What the hell is she thinking, leading these guys outside where voids can easily sniff them out.

The captain lets out a frustrated breath and running a hand through her hair roughly, almost smacking herself in the face. She deserves one.

In the spur of the moment all, she thought about was leaving to get away from that thing staring back at her. She has no excuse for this reckless decision.

That thing, human? Monster? Void? Whatever it was is gone. Disappeared into the darkness. No longer holding a grasp on her with their icy stare.

Undyne usually never fears anything. She has faced many threats in the past, alone and with Papyrus. So, it bothers her to think that she felt fear in the presence of this strange entity. It bothers her more that she couldn’t do a damn thing about it.

“Undyne?” The captain looks up at the worried glances coming from the parking lot with exhausted eyes. She summons a spear to see them better in the night when the flashlight in Papyrus’s hand finally died out.

“I’m fine…just tired.” She convinces herself more than them.

It wasn’t real.

**‘Yeah, I’m just tired. It’s the stress getting to me, that’s it. Just stress. It wasn’t real’**

What if it was real? She then wonders. What if the thing is still in the build? Stars, she would never forgive herself if it had attacked an innocent. She can faintly hear that dreaded dripping noise again. What if that was blood?

The captain tries not to think about that possibility. She tries to think logically. There is no way a Void could sneak its way into the building without being heard. A stranger couldn’t have got in either. The place is pretty secure despite being small and it doesn’t have many hiding places for one to stow away. Some humans have tried, all of them failed to break the Plexiglas windows or get through the heavy secure door. Someone would have noticed or heard a break in happening.

It’s the constant stress playing tricks on her eyes. That has to be it.

 Everyone is safe and sleeping soundly. She is sure of this.

The captain inhales a deep breath and stands tall in front of the two skeletons, the robot, and the human.

“As you, all may have noticed; we have no power. This is usually a common thing to happen but Alphys isn’t responding to the walkie. I need you four to go check on her. Make sure everything is ok over at the lab.”

“…you can’t contact anyone at the lab...”

Undyne looks away and shakes her head. This frightens Napstablook.

“The lab is tightly secured, nothing can get in there. I know she is fine, Blook.” She swears to him. “She probably just misplaced the walkie. Still, I would feel better if you guys go check up on the lab and give her a hand if she needs one.”

“What about you Captain, are you coming?” Ink asked. A simple question and she hesitate. “I-...I’m staying here.”

This grabs Alex’s attention. She gives the captain a questionable look.

“I don’t mean to cause more trouble miss Undyne, but isn’t Alphys your girlfriend? Wouldn’t it be better if you go? I can stay behind if numbers are the problem here.”

The captain sighs. She briefly looks at the concerned face of her guardsman. A silent understanding between them. She has some regret about their conversation, the argument that followed and the final agreement before waking the other three.

The captain hasn’t been sleeping well. A deadly combination of insomnia and stress compels her to stay awake for hours on end. It’s been impossible for her to obtain no more than 2 hours of blissful sleep. She is drained and traveling is the last thing Papyrus would want her to do right now.

She misses Alphys. Hell, she misses her a lot, so much she would go out into the Void infested night by herself if the scientist was in danger and if Papyrus wasn’t there to stop her. She would love to see her girlfriend again, but the lack of rest has taken a toll on her. Staying behind is for the best.

“Papyrus and I have already talked this arrangement over. I am not in a stable condition to travel right now. Alphys will understand. Besides, I prefer you go.”

Alex frowns, unsatisfied with that response but she keeps her mouth shut about the decision when the captain pulls a chain and key from her pocket.

 “The new car has already been checked. It’s in running conditions, a first we come across in months. Since Papyrus crashed the last one-”

“It was an accident.” Papyrus reminds her.

“and no other monster knows how to properly drive, I am trusting you to drive it, Alex.”

She directed her attention specifically on the woman. Holding the key out for her to take.

Alex does step up to take it but not without saying something afterward.

She gives the captain a look.

“So, is this why I’m standing out here is the dark with the rest of ya'll monsters? Was I your first choice? Cause I won’t lie this is pretty unexpecting of you.”

“I feel better sending you. You can fight, I’ve seen you work that gun of yours.”  The captain smirks. “The attitude can use some adjustment, though.”

Alex jingles the single key dangling from the short chain in front of her face like an amused cat. “I shoot better than I can drive.”

“More reason to send you.”

The woman shrugs. Can’t argue with that. She stuffing the key into her coat pocket. “Tell hothead I’ll be back to prep supper.”

Undyne gives her a wary nod and the human goes back to stand in between Napstablook and Ink.

The captain takes another quick examination of their surrounding before resuming. Luck is on their side the voids haven’t heard them, yet. Though, when quiet enough, she can hear them very clearly just a few buildings over. The hissing, growling and scraping of the distort limbs like broken puppets. She hears them searching and by the look on their faces, the other four can hear them too.

 “We need to leave soon.”

A chill runs down Ink’s spine. The noises are coming from behind them at a close, way too close a distance. It’s only a matter of time before one Void sees them and more will come when it does see them.

Papyrus looks over his shoulder. Watching their backs with vigilant eyes. “We should gather some supplies first. Some food and a few aid kits. We don’t know how long we will be gone or how dangerous this will get.”

“Then I need to get my gun. I ain’t leaving without it.” Alex retorts.

“Gather what you guys need but try to be quiet about it. I don’t want the rest of the group to wake.”

The captain carefully opens the front door again. She waits for the others to enter first, securing their safety before her own.

“Meet up in thirty minutes.”

 

They immediately split up. Being quick and soundless. Papyrus heads straight for the storage to gather items they will need. Napstablook searches the kitchen for food while Alex feels around in the darkness of her room for her gun and bullets.

This left Undyne and Ink in the lobby.

The captain had an eye back on the hallway. Gaze narrowed, she expects her exhausted imagination to form up another nightmare figure. She didn’t pay mind to the younger skeleton next to her until he moved.

 Her firm but guarding hand grabs his shoulder. Halting him from going any further.

 “I need to talk to you for a moment.”

Ink scans the captain’s face. She holds a steady composure that threatens to send her to sleep on the next yawn or eye blink. He can tell she is forcing herself to remain awake, to remain focus on him. The lack of rest has taken quite a toll on her.

He feels pity for the fish woman. She sacrifices so much for others.

“Do you know why I brought you back after you ran off?”

She pauses, though not long enough for him to come up with an answer.

“When we talked, you stressed the fact you knew nothing about our condition. I snapped at you because I didn’t understand how someone could have the luxury of being oblivious to this mad world.” She sighs and lets out a weak chuckle. “To think, of all people in the world, we end up finding an amnesiac skeleton who thinks he’s human-” 

“I am-!...I was human, Undyne.” Ink retorts, harshly.

“and maybe you were. Human, monster, doesn’t matter. You are still a living thing and that is why I went out of my way to save your sorry ass from death.” 

“We just met, I was a stranger to you. You didn’t have to come save me.”

“Papyrus would have gone looking for you either way.”

Ink shuts his jaw and drops his gaze.

Is this true? He wonders. He has noticed how protective the taller skeleton is. Papyrus did defend him twice already against Undyne’s fury and once against Alex. Then there's the incident from the first night.

He is the one who came sprinting to his rescue.

 “To be honest, we’ve argued about you several times. You know why, right? Someone must have told you by now.”

Yeah, he knows why. Uncomfortable, he shifts his gaze to the ground again and folds his arms close to his chest. He whispers the respond.

“It’s because I look like his brother, Sans.”

 Sans is being quiet. Which is odd. The artist would expect him to say something about this conversation. Anything at all, even a joke or pun.

He can hear his own thoughts without hearing another, the first time in a while and it feels…weird without the other voice commenting. He had to know if Sans is ok so he tries reaching out.

**‘Sans?’**

_‘……’_

And gets no answer.

“The resemblance is shocking. The mannerism is different but your appearance…you look exactly like him.” Ink is only half listening. His focus only on the skeleton refusing to answer him.

The captain lets out another broken chuckle under her breath. She coughs audibly, followed by a sniffle and that draws back the artist’s attention.

A tear pricks the corner of her good eye and he can’t tell if she is about to cry or yawn.

“I would have mistaken you for Sans if I haven’t already seen his void.”

Ink eyes widen. His bones turn to ice.

That’s not possible. Sans is right here! He's not dead. She must have seen someone else that looked like Sans. A smaller human, a different monster? An imposter!?

Oh god, Sans. They believe he’s a void.

**‘Sans, are you ok?’**

_‘……..’_

**‘Sans, say something!’**

Still nothing. He can’t imagine what the skeleton is thinking right now but damn it, he should still answer!

Ink puts on his best poker face over his shock. He has to tell the captain that Sans is ok but the only way she may believe him…is if he told her what really happen to him. How would she feel then knowing he is controlling the body of her suppose dead friend?

He speculates she would tell Papyrus right away and he would lose both their trust. He winces at the possibility and the consequences that would ensue after. He does not wish to get punched again.

But she should know the truth. Papyrus should know the truth.

Ink sucks in a deep breath. He opens his mouth to tell her and….

 …not a single word comes out.

Only a barely audible frustrated grunt.

 “What is it, kid?” The captain wipes away her blurry vision. Seeing that he wants to say something, she waits.

This is going to be hard.

He curses to himself. ‘Just spit it out, idiot! She needs to know about Sans.’ He drops his shoulders and inhales another deep breath then tries to speak again.

“Captain, I-”

_‘Don’t’_

Immediately he shuts his jaw, tight. Closing his eyes and swallowing the words he wanted to say, the artist exhales the relief, loud and long. Under the cross of his arms, his fingers curl together into tight fists. He holds back the strong urge to curse at Sans.

**‘Why?’**

_‘Just don’t’_

Now the skeleton speaks.

He can feel the captain’s eyes still on him. Still waiting and probably suspicious by now.

“I…I’m sorry.” He had to say something, so he apologizes. “It’s not easy seeing a face you cared about on someone else.” The words repeat in his head.

 He remembers back when they were youngers, when Error was still Sans, when father wasn’t busy, when his Papyrus was still alive, they ventured to the local lake on that one beautiful day in summer. It was Papyrus’s idea. He remembers how his positive look of the world brightens everyone’s mood. When he smiled down at him, bought him an ice cream, hugged him and told him how much he loved him.

Ink touches the brown fabric wrapped around his neck.

It’s not easy seeing a face you cared about on someone else.

“Ink, can you do me a favor?” He hears a softness in her tone. The artist has never seen the captain act  _this_  calm before. It gently surprises him. “Promise me you won’t do anything stupid out there. If you act stupid, Papyrus will act stupid. You understand what I mean, right?”

“Yeah I understand.”

“So, you promise?”

He meets the eyes of the captain and swears on his own (second) life to her. He will protect the guardsman.

 

Without a watch, Alex can only assume the sun will rise in another hour or two by observing the sky. The woman was first of the three to get what they needed. It was a struggle in the dark but she even managed to get changed out of her nightwear and into a pair of long black jeans and a gray shirt marked with a band logo.

She was first to travel out the back area of the inn where the vehicle was covertly parked behind a chain linked fence. Inside the SUV, Alex waits for the others, car door wide open, with a well-polished gun rested on her lap and a worn bag (packed with goods) by her side.

She is joined by Ink next after three silent minutes of waiting outside, impatient and bored. He held that ridiculous sized paintbrush on his shoulder, the thing he claims to be his defense but just looks like a massive art project in her eyes. He waves and she smiles brightly upon his approach.

“Hey kid, hold this for a second.”

Ink sets the paintbrush against the car and holds out his assisting arms for Alex to bombarded with a long and heavy piece of weaponry. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden weight and struggled to balance it so it isn’t weighing down one arm. He gets a better look at the weapon. 

“Is this-…a fucking shotgun?”

The woman laughs at the remark, finding it’s cute and innocent for a kid his age to be surprised by a gun. No one outside the group ever suspects her to be carrying such a weapon. The reactions are always priceless.

“Pretty cool huh? I treat it like it’s my own personal Lucille. Taking it everywhere I go.”

By twos, Alex pulls out and recounts the shells piled at the bottom of the bag and lines them up like little soldiers on the dashboard. Better to count the shots now then later.

 “Where did you find this?”

“It was my old man’s gun. He was a deer hunter before everything went to shit.” She shakes her head, solemnly then murmurs ‘He won’t need it anymore.’

 Without looking away from the shells she can hear the artist shifting his hold so the barrel of the gun is resting against the gravel at a slanted angle. A careless thing to do, but the safety lock is on and she assumes he is only trying to examine the weapon better. The poor kid is scrawny as hell and just a little over a head taller than the gun.

“16 shells.” Alex declared after finishing the count. Disappointment crosses her face when she couldn’t find any more hiding in the liner.

“Hmm. Do you think I could kill a horde with 16 shells?”

“Well, I suppose you could take a few of them out if they stand in a line.”

“A nice long Conga line. Wouldn’t that be sweet to see?” She snorts.

The both share a short chuckle at that image. That would make the gray menaces easier to kill if only they were that lucky.

“Alright, you are dismissed from gun duty.” She brushes all the shells back into the bag with one smooth swipe of her hand.

“Hand it over.”

With her guide, the artist carefully lifts and slides the weapon back into her arms, the butt of the gun going in first. Alex does a quick examine on it, looking for scratches or concerns she could handle now while they wait. Finding nothing, she shoves it in the backseat.

Alex is ready to go and so is Ink. All they have to do now is wait for the robot and the other skeleton to show up. They both anxiously tap their fingers against the surface their hands happen to be touching.

Another minute later and Ink gives up on standing. He sinks to the ground to sit his back against one of the tires, his legs stretched out and Arcenciel laying lazily on his lap, the artist fights the urge to nod back to sleep and is losing.

“Papyrus is probably arguing with Undyne again.” He heard Alex grumble under her breath. She says something afterward he doesn't quite catch. Sleep was slowly and surely dragging him back into oblivion. 

He briefly picks up the sound of her shoes hitting gravel, traveling further away, getting fainter.

Then he hears nothing.

….

……

……..

“this is thE wORst placE tO bE snOOzin bRO.”

Ink eyes shoot open. He knows that raspy voice, he knows it very very well.

He looks up and meets the gaze of his sneering brother hovering over him. Ink doesn’t move, his expression doesn’t change. His grip on Arcenciel tightens. It’s color change from black to yellow. 

Ink speaks through clenched teeth.

“What the hell are you doing here Error?”

The skeleton merely eye rolls at the other's attempt to sound mean.

“shEEsh, yOu always thinkin I’m up tO nO gOOd. wEll nOt this timE, mattiE,”

He winced. Error never calls him by that name.

“I’m hERE tO waRn yOu abOut patiEncE and hER littlE tRap."


	10. Bonus! I found what was going to be chapter 16 before I revised it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what...I think I might put cliff notes of my reactions when I reread these.
> 
> Anyway, hate to say it guys but I'm kinda slipping out of the Undertale fandom. I'll still be writing, but will switch over to other fandoms pretty soon.

Error had waited for the right moment to show up at a worst possible time for Ink, and just to piss him off more, he surprises him with the biggest yellow smirk on his face. The type of smile he knows his brother hates. Anything to make the artist’s life just a little more fun.

Formulating this opportunity served no trouble. Getting inside the place is not a problem for Error, not with his unique ability to create portals from any location that isn’t magic restricted. He just needed a little distraction which also, was not a problem for him to create.  

All he had to do was efficiently swipe away the storage key out of Papyrus’s custody without detection, via using his trait mark strings as a fishing line and the darkness of the blackout as his ally. The keys were stolen and the skeleton was left locked in the compact room and no one saw him do it.

It won’t take Papyrus long to comprehend the situation he is in and Error is aware how violent Undyne can be. She would sooner or later use barbaric measures to free her friend without the key in their possession.

He has until then to give Ink the warning. 

“Patience? Who is Patience?” He watches Ink’s outward calm expression gradually morph into confusion. A reaction Error expects, the artist has no idea what’s going on behind the curtains.

“lEts just say patiEncE is nOt sOmEOnE tO mEss with.”

“That doesn’t answer my question.” Ink uses the support of his weapon to get back on his feet prompting Error to extend the space between them. They don’t dare to break eye contact all the while.

“Error what is going on, Sans told me your hiding information from me.”

Error’s eyelights burn out for a split second. Thoughts of the alternate Sans, the one who absorbed his sibling’s soul for his own purpose, still enrages him to no end.

He hides his emotion well enough behind a strong mask however not so well in his response.

“Oh, is that sO? wEll WhatEvER that fuckER said tO yOu isn’t impORtant Right nOw.” Error snaps. The insult was directed at Sans but Ink is the one slightly taken aback by it. He quickly regains his composure and tries again to give the warning.

“listEn mattiE, yOu dOn’t want tO knOw what patiEncE can dO. yOu may nOt knOw hER but shE dEfiantly knOws abOut yOu and yOur nEw fRiEnds.”

“but who is she, Error?” Ink asked.

“shE is a dangEROus sOul, i can’t tEll yOu anymORE” 

“Well, then, can you at least tell me what this person is planning to do?”

“all I knOw is shE is preparing a tRap against all Of yOu. I havE nO dEtail On thE spEcifics.” Error takes a quick examination of the area. He assumes but still prays _they_ weren’t listening.

“That doesn’t help much.” Ink narrows his eyes as if he just realized who he is speaking too. The color of the paint brush in his hands switches again from yellow to green, the defense color. “How do I know this isn’t one of your tricks?”

Error huffs. The artist really thinks he is here to clash with him. The instinct to fight the other on encounter still dwells within him despite the new changes.

This is good for future probabilities Error hopes he will never have to face, however in this moment, his brother’s combative spirit is a problem.

He needs Ink to believe him and the fact Ink isn’t catching on to his abnormal behavior is irritating if not unfortunate.

Like the purple soul witch that taunts him, Error remains persistence.

“aRE yOu kidding, why wOuld i tEll yOu tO watch fOr my Own tRaps? if yOu want tO pROtEct thEsE pEOplE thEn yOu’RE gOnna havE tO tRust mE-,”

“Trust you?” The wood carved handle of the brush splinters under Ink’s tighten grip.

 “You expect me to trust you after you insulted Sans? After you left me alone with a void?! After you-“ He couldn’t finish that last sentence, replacing it with a roar of frustration and anger. “Are you the reason the others aren’t here right now!?” A spark of magic flickers to life in his left eye. Blinded by rage, the artist doesn’t knowledge its growing power as he strides closer to Error. “I fucking swear Error if you did anything- “

A sharp tug at Ink’s soul cuts him off, it forces him forward and down on his hands and knees. Ink looks down to see his soul forced out of his body for the first time since the change. His vibrant soul still shifts through the colors of the rainbow and with a new soft white heart in the center, it glows brighter than before under the threads of Error’s magic.  

He glowers at the threads and stares up at Errors with magic still flickering out the left eye socket.

Error stares back, mildly surprised by the display.

“Ok, fiRst Off, yOu aRE still a tEEnagER and i am still yOuR OldER bRothER, dO nOt usE that languagE with mE. sEcOnd, yEs, it is my fault yOuR fRiEnds aRE nOt hERE but i did nOt haRm thEm, i stallEd thEm. i wantEd tO spEak tO yOu in pRivatE, its safER this way, bEsidEs this is rEspEcting yOuR wish tO kEEp mE hiddEn.

The strings retract and frees Ink’s soul from its short live prison. Error steps closer to the artist without cautious, knowing very well how dangerous Ink can be now that he holds Sans’s magic. He draws forth a skeletal hand for the younger to take.

“i knOw wE havE a ROugh past, but i asking yOu, nOt as yOuR Rival but as yOuR bROthER, tO tRust mE this OncE. fORgEt thE past fOR nOw and lEt mE hElp.”

Ink had his arms crossed and was looking everywhere else but at the glitch skeleton standing in front of him or the hand. He stayed silent when Error left him a pause to answer back.

 

_‘Ink, you tapped into my magic, calm down.’_

Did he? He had no idea. Now that Sans mentioned it, he can feel a burning sensation emitting from his left eye socket. Thinking it would be similar to his own, he concentrated on extinguishing the magic until he heard it fizzle out. After it was gone he just continued to ignore his brother.

_‘being stubborn isn’t going to make him go away.’_

**_‘…’_ **

“mattiE, plEasE…” 

There was a crack in Error’s voice that drew him to look back at the other. The skeleton did not look like himself. He wasn’t showing that sadistic smile anymore, though appeared not to be angry either. If Ink had to guess, he would say Error looked very worried…

He hadn’t seen Error like this since the day he left home, way back when everything was normal. When they were still in their universe. That night didn’t sit well with anyone in the family but Ink could tell Error was having the hardest time adjusting.

There was a moment when Error grabbed his shoulder, looked him in the eyes and told him to never hesitate to call him, promising he would pick up the phone every time he does. There was concern behind the way he said it and that was the first time Ink looked his brother in the pale face that night and saw just how scared he was of leaving. When they hugged goodbye, his embrace was close and shielding, as if he feared something might take him away the moment they let go.

Ink never did figure out what made Error so fretful. He was afraid to ask.

Now, he stares up at the same face he saw that night and feels remorse.

He sighs, looking pass every crime Error has committed and finally takes his hand.

“Ok, so, we don’t know what exactly this Patience person is planning. What do you want me to do then?”


End file.
